


New Arrivals

by Missa_Sissa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_Sissa/pseuds/Missa_Sissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan and her son Henry end up in Storybrooke after running from a dark past. Regina Mills and her son Owen are curious as to just who these new arrivals are. Swan Queen. Slow burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Henry, I already told you we’re not going to McDonald’s!” Emma grumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She had hardly any sleep last night, and with Henry in a sour mood she was quickly becoming restless. “But Ma, I’m hungry!” Her 6-year-old son whined from behind her as he kicked his legs against the leather seat. “You have goldfish in the snack bag.” Emma reminded him.

Henry perked up a bit and climbed into the front seat to grab it. “Hurry up and get yourself buckled, buddy. We can’t afford to get pulled over.”

“ _Especially not with Neal on patrol. There’s no doubt he’s looking for us._ ” The blonde thought, chewing on her bottom lip. “Can I sit in the front seat, Mom?” The chubby cheeked boy asked, his green eyes gazing up at her hopefully.

Emma reached out to make sure the bandage was secure on his head. He had already ripped his stitches once. Right now she needed to get as far away from Boston as fast as she could without any more setbacks. They were already two hours behind schedule due to Henry being difficult.

Emma snapped her fingers and motioned for him to get in the back. With a scowl, he silently obeyed her. The blonde looked in the rearview mirror back at her son. Seeing the agitated look on his face, she opted to try and cheer him up. She could feel another tantrum coming on. “Why don’t you read to me out of your book, kiddo?”

“Okay!” Henry said enthusiastically, picking up the giant storybook that was nearly his size. Ever since he could talk, the boy was fascinated with books. He learned to read at the age of 3 and began to read his mother bedtime stories instead of the other way around. Emma had found the old storybook at an antique store, knowing it was perfect for her son. Henry carried it around with him everywhere he went.

“Which one do you want me to read, Mama?” The boy piped up. Emma was about to answer when suddenly she saw a police motorcycle gaining speed on their yellow bug, red and blue sirens flashing. “Mom? Are you okay?” Henry asked. “Just make sure you’re buckled up, Henry.” Emma spoke, her heart hammering against her chest as she pulled the car over.

Emma rested her head on the steering wheel, feeling almost sick to her stomach. This was it, Neal had caught them. Every time they tried to run he always found out. The last time he found them at the women’s shelter he went manic and attacked them. Emma could handle him hurting her, but Henry…

The blonde glanced at her son in the back. He had his first broken bone at the age of 3. It was the third time Emma tried to escape. Neal had gone after Henry, knowing that threatening his safety would scare the young woman into staying. Emma had called the police of course, but with Neal working on the inside he was free within a few short hours.

The man had a rough life growing up. He had met Emma when she was 16 and residing in a group home. He had seemed sweet and kind at first, spinning tales of happy endings and ever afters. Emma fell in love and at the age of 18 she had Henry.

That was when things changed. Neal seemed adoring and loving towards their son, but the baby was colicky and hardly slept during the night. Emma began seeing Neal less and less. He was always out with his police friends, getting drunk and doing god knows what. The love that the young teen felt for her first love began to fade.

The first time Neal had hit her was over something small. Between Henry hugging her legs tightly and the cramped kitchen, the plate she was holding had slipped and shattered on the wood floor. It soon became a regular thing. Neal would come home, take out his anger on Emma, and then pass out. But Emma knew she had to get out when he started going after their son.

“Mommy!” Henry’s voice broke the blonde out of her thoughts. She turned to see a police officer tapping lightly on the window. Rolling it down, she forced a smile onto her face. “Is there a problem, officer?” She asked sweetly. The man took off his sunglasses, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

“August. I’m glad it’s you.” She said, letting her false cheerfulness fade. August Booth was the only police officer on the force that she could trust. They grew up in the same group home together for a while, and he had helped her out countless times when she needed it. He handed her a small manila envelope.

“What’s this?” Emma questioned, opening it. Her eyes widened as she saw a huge wad of rolled up hundred dollar bills inside. “Something to help you out. When you told me your plan, I took some money from my savings. That will be enough to live on for a while. I’m going to transfer some more into your account when I can.” August explained.

“This is too much.” The blonde said, trying to hand it back. The man refused to take it. “I care about you, and I care about Henry. I know you weren’t able to grab much stuff before you left. Buy some new things and find somewhere stable. I’ll keep him busy for as long as I can.”

They both glanced at the boy in the backseat who had lost interest and was now reading his book. Emma knew he was clever and eavesdropped quite a bit, so she got out of the car. “Henry, stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Once she and August were far enough away to not be heard but close enough to keep an eye on Henry, Emma turned to face him. “Neal doesn’t know you guys are gone. The plates on this car are changed, I fixed the registration and insurance so he can’t track you. You have that emergency credit card I gave you, right?”

Emma nodded, feeling a little better. “I also threw out my phone. I’m going to get a new one once I find a town far enough away.” She said. “Here’s my number. You call me if you need anything. I’ll keep in touch with you.” August said. Emma felt tears fill her eyes, and she was grateful for the hug from her old friend. She would miss him.

“You’re going to make it this time, Emma. I know it.” August murmured before stepping back. Emma quickly wiped away her tears. “Thank you, August. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

A kind smile appeared on the man’s face. “Good luck.” He told her before climbing back on his motorcycle and going in the opposite direction. Emma watched him fade into the distance, feeling a twinge of sadness in her heart. Then she climbed back in the car and continued on.

Henry was exhausted by the time they finally found a vacant hotel to check into. His happy meal remained half eaten on his lap as he slept soundly in his booster seat. “Henry. Wake up.” Emma urged the boy awake. She hated to wake him, but after buying some new clothes and necessities for both of them, she was going to have a lot to carry inside.

The little boy grumbled as she sat him up. His eyes fluttered open for a moment before his head bobbed forward onto her shoulder. With shopping bags on either arm, Emma picked the boy up and carried him in. This was the one time she was thankful that he weighed less than the average kid his age.

“Swan. Emma Swan.” She whispered quietly to the check-in clerk. The woman handed her a key, waving over a staff member to help the young woman out. Once inside the hotel room, Emma patted Henry’s back, trying to coax him awake. “Henry, you better wake up. Or else I’m gonna eat all the chocolate chip cookies.”

“Cookies?” The boy’s head popped up, and Emma couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her mouth. The young boy wiggled out of her arms and he began to nosily look through the shopping bags. His eyes lit up as he found the container of the sweet treats. “Ah, bath first.” Emma told him as he tried to pry it open.

Henry frowned but set the cookies down, casting a longing look towards them as his mother led him to the bathroom. “I don’t wanna bath. I just had one the other day.” Henry grumbled as Emma filled the tub and helped him undress. “Try 2 days ago. I will not have my son looking like a ragamuffin. Your freckles are almost invisible!” Emma told him, playfully pinching his cheeks.

“Mommy!” He giggled and got in the bath to escape her tickle torture. He played with the bubbles and his Pikachu washcloth for a few minutes while Emma washed his hair. “Mama?” He asked, wiping the water from his eyes. “Yes?” Emma replied. “Are we ever gonna see Daddy again?”

The question made Emma’s mind freeze for a second. How was she supposed to answer that? She finally decided on answering with a question of her own. “Do you want to see Daddy?”

Henry thought for a minute, a frown on his face. “I didn’t like when Daddy hurt you. Or when he hurt me and made me get stitches.”

Emma fought back tears, trying to stay strong. No 6-year-old should have to worry about things like that. They shouldn’t even be thinking about violence. Guilt crept into her mind at not getting Henry out sooner. She should have taken him away as an infant as soon as Neal began to show warning signs.

Henry would often have night terrors, crying out for her in the middle of the night. She had grown accustomed to her son sleeping with her as he rarely slept by himself. He even had problems of wetting the bed, which he should have outgrown years ago.

“I liked when we played games and went to the park. And watching cartoons.” Henry said as Emma dried him off and changed him into his pajamas. Scooby doo, of course. It was his favorite cartoon. “But he’s not very nice. I wanna stay with just you, Mommy.”

Emma’s heart broke as the little boy wrapped his arms around her neck. A few tears fell down her face as she noticed her son was silently crying. “Hey, everything is going to be okay now. We’re gonna find a new home and you’ll be able to make friends and start school.”

Henry sniffled, hiccuping as she wiped his tears away. “And get a puppy?” He asked. Emma laughed softly at his response. “How about we stick to cookies and milk for now.” She answered.

Long after Henry had fallen asleep cuddled in her arms, Emma stayed awake. She had called and left a voicemail on August’s phone. She didn’t reveal where they were, but she reassured him that they were safe. She hoped that this time Neal wouldn’t be able to follow them. Exhaustion finally settled in, and the blonde drifted off, lulled to sleep by her son’s comforting presence.

* * *

 

“Owen! Come downstairs! It’s time to start your lessons.” Regina knocked on the door of her son’s room before going down to the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast. The pitter patter of little feet running around on the wood floor made her smile.

“Morning, Mommy!” Her 6-year-old son greeted her, already dressed for the day. “What did I tell you about running in the house?” Regina lightly scolded him, serving a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and a cup of orange juice. “Oops. Sorry.” The boy giggled as he sat down.

“It’s alright, dear.” The brunette planted a kiss on his forehead before going to grab the lesson plans. “Who is going to be joining us today?” Owen asked her, swallowing his mouthful of food before she could scold him again. “Roland and Grace.” Regina informed him.

Owen nodded at her answer before silently cutting and eating his pancakes again. Regina had to refrain from staring at him. She could do it all day and never grow tired of it. The little boy was extremely mature and intelligent for his age. He often used complete sentences with correct grammar and hardly ever threw fits. He got along well with the kids in their town, and he was the sweetest child.

Owen had been 3 years old when he and his father stumbled upon the sleepy town of Storybrooke. At the time, Regina was a nurse at the hospital. It just so happened that the little boy had taken a nasty spill and sprained his wrist the first day they arrived.

Regina immediately took a liking to him, admiring how he didn’t cry or complain once, even as Regina gave him a shot for the pain. His father Kurt was ever so grateful to her and insisted on taking her out to dinner. Regina had accepted, and she soon became close to the two.

She learned that Owen’s mother had passed away 6 months earlier from a car crash, and Kurt was living in between towns with his son. Regina suggested they move to Storybrooke, and she offered them to stay at her estate. It was quite large, as her parents had been extremely wealthy and left her a generous inheritance as she was their only daughter.

Regina quit her job as a nurse to tutor Owen and some of the other kids in town, finding she enjoyed the job immensely. Her friend Mary Margaret often came to help, and soon they had their own school in Regina’s house. Kurt was happy working as a carpenter, offering many of his services free of charge to the people. He and Owen fit well in Storybrooke.

Then, tragedy struck. Regina had gotten a call from the hospital and they notified her that Kurt had fallen off a roof due to a heart attack. Soon, poor Owen became an orphan. Regina had panicked at first, not wanting to lose the little boy and have him be forced into the foster system all alone.

Luckily, her friend Kathryn had been Kurt’s lawyer in the year and a half he lived in Storybrooke. He had appointed Regina power of attorney, and stated in his will that if something were to happen with him then Owen would go to her. She still remembered the heartbroken look on the little boy’s face as he tearfully asked to see his dad.

Regina quickly pushed the memories to the back of her mind as she began to prepare for the day. “Good morning!” She heard Mary Margaret chirp as she let herself in. Roland and Grace joined their friend in the small classroom Regina had made for the kids. “Hello, Sunshine.” Regina greeted her friend, leaning in for a quick hug. “Why do we only have two extras?”

Normally there were about 6 children including Owen in the younger elementary class that she and Mary Margaret taught. “There seems to be a bug going around. A lot of people are sick.” Mary Margaret answered. Regina made a mental note to Lysol the house and have the kids use hand sanitizer throughout the day.

After a few hours of writing lessons, the women let the kids watch an hour of educational tv while they prepared snacks. “So, how was it?” Regina initiated the conversation. “How was what?” Mary Margaret asked, playing innocent as she cut up the celery. “You know what I mean. Your hot date with David.” Regina teased.

She heard her friend sigh and set the knife down on the counter. “He’s involved with someone.” She finally spoke. “And yet he asked you out?” Regina raised her eyebrows at her friend. Mary Margaret held her hands up in surrender. “Okay you don’t _know_ him, Regina.”

“Apparently neither do you.” Regina scoffed, keeping her tone light. “He’s sweet and kind and handsome. He’s a gentleman. He’s just in a bad place. His girlfriend won’t let go of him, especially now that he’s moved away from her to another town. He’s trying to move on.”

“I see.” Regina rationed out the snacks on the paper plates, glancing over at her friend. “Don’t look at me like that. He’s much better than Whale.” The young woman defended herself, crinkling her nose in disgust. “Agreed.” Regina giggled. The doctor had been Regina’s superior at the hospital, and he treated her horribly.

Her dislike for him only grew when she learned he had gotten taken advantage of a drunk and heartbroken Mary Margaret, whom had been licking her wounds from the last guy that had broken her heart. Regina hated to admit it, but her friend was so naïve when it came to love.

Mary Margaret, however, was convinced that Regina was warding off relationships forever. She hadn’t been on a date since she was 24. Her friend always teased her that she was “getting old” and better settle down with someone despite being one-year shy of Regina’s age of 28. The brunette always used the excuse that she had finally settled down, claiming Owen was the only love she needed.

The kids grew tired after snack time, so the women settled them down in the den to watch cartoons for a little bit. Roland being only 4 drifted off, and Owen followed soon after. Regina had set Grace up in the dining room with an easel and some paint, as the girl was 8 and claimed she was too old for naps.

Mary Margaret and Regina joined in with their own easels, working quietly for a while. Regina let her mind drift while her hand moved effortlessly over the canvas. She loved painting, and her late father was always proud of each and every picture she created for him.

“What are you painting?” Mary Margaret leaned over to look at her friend’s work after talking with Grace. Regina lifted her hand away to reveal a picture of a blonde woman holding hands with a little boy. At first she assumed it to be she and Owen, figuring she must have subconsciously colored her own hair blonde. She always wondered what it would be like to dye her dark hair, after all.

But the longer she looked at it the more she began to recognize it. It was the people from her dreams. For years she had recurring dreams of a woman and a little boy. It always started off the same; the woman reading the little boy a bedtime story while Regina was simply a spectator. Then as soon as she left the room, the little boy would hide under his bed.

Regina would often hear faint yelling in the background, but before she could turn her body to look at what it was she would wake up. The dream spooked her to no end, and she would often go check on Owen to make sure he was okay.

“Hello? Earth to Regina.” The brunette blinked as Mary Margaret waved a hand in front of her place. “Maybe you need a nap.” Her friend joked. “I was painting the people from my dream. I didn’t realize I was doing it. My mind must have drifted off.” Regina answered. Mary Margaret hummed a tune that sounded like it was from the _Twilight Zone_ before turning back to her own painting.

“Okay, Picasso.” Regina teased. “What did you paint?”

“A blue bird in a tree, and a nice scenic background.” Mary Margaret answered. Regina squinted and leaned in to get a closer look. It looked like there were flecks of paint that accidentally splattered on the canvas. The young woman saw where she was looking and quickly covered the spot.

“Let me see!” Regina giggled, pushing the woman’s hand away. Mary Margaret gave up and a blush crept onto her face. Regina had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh. Mary Margaret had drawn a man and woman in the background, holding hands and kissing.

“I’m a hopeless romantic!” The younger woman said, hiding her face in her hands.

The day passed by quickly, and after a delicious dinner of lasagna with apple turnovers for dessert, Regina shooed Owen upstairs to get ready for bed. The boy happily bounded up the stairs, tired but happy from the day’s events. Regina was glad she didn’t have to push bedtime with him.

She had seen how Kathryn had to fight with her daughter Paige to get her to sleep, and honestly she didn’t know how she managed it night after night. “I’m ready for a story!” She heard Owen call from upstairs.

Regina entered the room and turned on his favorite Scooby Doo nightlight before tucking him in. “Jammies on? Teeth brushed? Flossed? Clothes put in the hamper?” Regina teased him, knowing full well he was prepared. “Yep!” The little boy said happily, snuggling underneath the covers.

“Will you wash my hat for me for tomorrow please?” He asked politely. Regina chuckled and kissed his forehead. Owen loved his beanies. He had a large assortment of colorful hats, but his favorite was the red and green one his father had gotten him when he was 3. Surprisingly, it still fit.

Regina just considered it to be his security, such as a child might have a favorite blanket or stuffed animal. “Sure, dear. Which story are we reading tonight?”

Owen fell asleep a couple pages into _The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood_. Regina made sure he was tucked in tight before padding softly to the door. As she did every night, she stopped and looked at him. He was perfect in every way. Regina never thought she could love the boy any more than she already did, but each day her son found a way to cause her to fall deeper.

After reading her own book for a while, the brunette noticed she couldn’t concentrate on the pages any longer. So she climbed underneath the covers and grabbed the picture of her, Owen, and Kurt underneath the pillow next to her. She kissed it gently, thanking Kurt for coming into her life and giving her Owen, before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry’s screaming filled the small car, piercing Emma’s ears painfully. She tried to keep a grip on the steering wheel, but after 45 minutes of her son’s never-ending tantrum driving was nearly impossible. “Scooby Doo! I want it!” The little boy screamed, his pale face a bright shade of red.

“Henry Daniel Swan stop it right now! You already have enough books.” Emma scolded him. This just caused him to scream louder and begin kicking the back of her seat. Emma had stopped at a gas station/gift shop on the way out of town when Henry had spotted the Scooby Doo book on the shelf.

The blonde had firmly told him no, and Henry hadn’t liked that answer. 10 minutes later Emma was hauling her son out kicking and screaming, $50 shorter from the display case that the boy had knocked over in his fit of rage. He hadn’t stopped screaming since.

Emma looked in the rearview mirror to see Henry violently scratching at his own face, ripping off his bandage in the process. Often times when he did this Emma would restrain and sing to him to calm him down, but this time she couldn’t. She tried to look for a place to pull over, but wasn’t able to find a spot that would be safe enough. Henry’s cries of anger turned to pain, and as Emma looked back she saw blood covering his face and hands.

Suddenly, a loud pop could be heard. The car skidded to the left out of control. Emma managed to maneuver the car to the shoulder before hopping out. The right back tire was popped. The blonde opened the door to inspect Henry’s injury. His stitches were ripped, and his wound was bleeding steadily.

Emma’s heart pounded against her chest as she grabbed a towel and held it firmly against the boy’s head before picking him up in her arms. The first time his stitches ripped he had fallen down the jungle gym at the park. He lost so much blood he nearly had to get a blood transfusion. It was the scariest moment of his mother’s life.

The young woman grabbed her cell phone, her heart sinking as it indicated no service. Frantically she looked around for a car or someone that might be able to help. No such luck, as they were in the middle of nowhere surrounded by dense forest.

“Mommy it hurts!” Henry moaned, sobbing into her shoulder. “I know baby. It’s going to be okay I’m going to take care of you. Just hold on.” Emma tried soothing him. Her eyes lit up as she saw a sign a few feet ahead that read _Storybrooke: 1 mile_ with an arrow pointing to the left. Holding her son tightly she began to run towards it.

* * *

 

Regina and Owen were enjoying a nice breakfast at Granny’s diner as they did every Saturday morning when suddenly the door burst open. “Somebody help me please!” A frantic voice cried. Regina along with everyone else in the diner turned to see a woman holding a little boy in her arms. Both were covered in blood.

Regina immediately stood Owen up, covering his eyes as she led him to the back. “Go with Ruby, okay?” She said. “What’s going on, Mom?” Her son asked, straining to try and see the commotion in the front. “Owen, please listen to me.” The brunette said, pushing him towards the waitress.

Regina returned to the front to see people had cleared tables and chairs to make room for the new arrivals. “What happened?” Regina asked, shedding her blazer and immediately going into nurse-mode.  “My son was throwing a tantrum in the car and he ripped his stitches.” The blonde sobbed, hyperventilating.

“I called an ambulance.” Granny informed them. “Lay him down.” Regina instructed, grabbing the first-aid kit. The boy was unconscious but his pulse was strong. “What’s your name?” Regina asked the young woman. “Em- Em- Emma Swan” The woman stammered, gasping for air. “Okay Emma, my name is Regina Mills. I’m a nurse. I need you to take deep breaths for me.” The brunette said gently.

Mary Margaret sat the woman down in a chair, setting down a glass of water next to her. Regina shined a light in the boy’s eyes, relaxing a little as his pupils responded. “What’s your son’s name?” The brunette asked. “Um- his name is- He- Henry.” The blonde answered.

Regina noticed the woman was having memory issues and seemed to be going into shock. “Henry. Henry open your eyes.” Regina tried to coax the boy. His eyelids fluttered, then slid shut again. “How old is he?”

“He’s 6.” Emma answered her. The paramedics soon arrived and loaded the boy into the ambulance. Regina rode with Emma in the back, more worried about the young woman than the boy. Once at the hospital, the doctors whisked Henry into a back room, causing the blonde to go into hysterics.

Regina sat the woman down, kneeling in front of her. “Emma. Emma I need you to calm down and breathe. In and out. That’s it. Just like that.” The brunette soothed, rubbing the woman’s leg in a comforting gesture. “I need to see Henry. I need to know he’s alright.” The young woman said, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

“You will soon. Right now you need to calm down. If you keep breathing the way you are your blood pressure is going to rise and you will pass out. Then you won’t be helping Henry at all.” Regina said. She moved to sit next to the woman, rubbing her back to help her breathing.

“I think I’m okay now.” Emma said after a few minutes. Regina checked her pulse to see it was far slower than it was before, almost back to normal. “Good. Now the doctors are going to need to know some more about your son. Can you answer some questions for me?”

The blonde nodded, wiping her nose with a tissue. “What is Henry’s blood type?” The brunette asked. “O positive. Same as mine.” Emma answered. “Is he allergic to anything?” Regina asked, jotting down a few notes. “No.”

“What happened that caused him to have to get stitches?” Regina asked. She saw the woman take a sharp breath, hesitant to answer. “He fell down the stairs.” Emma finally answered. Regina silently wrote the answer down, knowing that wasn’t exactly what happened but deciding not to push it.

“Henry Swan.” A nurse entered the waiting room, prompting Emma and Regina to stand up. As Emma started to follow the nurse, she stopped and turned around. “Um, my car has a popped tire. It’s about a mile out of town and everything we have is in it. It’s a yellow VW bug.”

“Not to worry. I’ll take care of it.” Regina reassured her, touching her arm gently. “Thank you.” Emma gave her a small smile before following the nurse back.

* * *

 

Henry was wide awake and happy to see Emma as she entered the room. “Mommy look at the cool sticker they gave me for being brave!” The little boy said enthusiastically, pointing to the smiley face sticker on his hand. “Very cool.” Emma sat down beside him, kissing his forehead.

“We’re going to keep him here for a few more hours to observe him, and then we’ll send him home.” A doctor explained. “We’ve got him started on ibuprofen right now, and I’ll write a prescription for some stronger medicine for you to pick up later today.”

Henry frowned as he noticed his mother was upset. “Why are you crying, Mommy? Did I make you sad?” He asked. “No. Not at all, buddy. Mommy was just scared.” Emma answered, wiping her eyes.

When Regina had asked how Henry had gotten hurt, she had frozen on the spot. What was she supposed to say? That her abusive ex-boyfriend had pushed him down the stairs and Emma wasn’t able to stop him? That she was a terrible mother and she blamed herself every day?

Regina returned as Henry was being discharged. “Here’s the keys to your car. It’s in the shop right now being fixed.” She said, greeting Henry with a kiss on his head. “Thank you so much.” Emma told her. A little boy that looked to be about Henry’s age ran up to them. “Hi!” He said enthusiastically.

“Hi!” Henry answered, waving from the wheel chair he was in. “I’m Owen. What’s your name?” The boy asked. “Henry.”

“What happened to your head?” The curious boy asked. “Owen, it’s not nice to point.” Regina scolded him lightly, pulling the boy away. “I’m sorry for him, he’s just a little friendly. We don’t get many visitors here. This is my son, Owen. Owen, this is Emma and Henry.”

“Nice to meet you.” The boy asked, shaking Emma’s hand politely. “You too.” Emma answered, surprised at his manners. “I like your hat.” Henry spoke up. Owen grinned and touched the colorful beanie atop his head. “Thanks. My Dad got it for me.”

“You’re married, then?” Emma asked the woman, then immediately kicked herself for prying. “I- I’m sorry.”

Regina waved her hand in dismissal. “No worries. Owen and his father came to Storybrooke about 3 years ago. After Kurt passed, I took his son in. Now Owen is my son. Well, he always has been. At least I believe that we were meant to come into each other’s lives.”

Emma smiled as the boy hugged his mother tightly. She smiled down at her own son as he took her hand and cuddled it. “So are you two headed home now?” Regina asked. “We’re running away from home.” Henry answered. Emma cleared her throat and tried to think of how to answer the question.

“Oh?” Regina said, a look of surprise mixed with confusion on her face. “Why?” Owen asked his newfound friend. Henry bit his lip, contemplating whether or not to say. “We’re just starting over. Finding a new town that we can call home.” Emma answered.

“Do you have somewhere to stay for the night?” Regina asked. “Um, no. Is there a motel around here that we can stay at?” The blonde asked. “There’s Granny’s, but the rooms are small and the people that stay there are quite obnoxious.” Regina answered.

“Why don’t you stay with us?” Owen offered. “Yeah, Mom! Can we?” Henry turned his puppy dog eyes upwards towards his mother. “We can’t just intrude on this family, Henry.” Emma said. “If you’d like you both can stay with us until you get settled in. Our house is much too big for just the two of us, and I could observe Henry to make sure he doesn’t have any more complications.”

“Well…” Emma thought about it. “Please?” Owen asked, his bright blue eyes begging her. He grabbed her free hand and swung it back and forth. “ _Please_?” Henry asked. Emma glanced up at Regina. “You might find you really like our town.” The brunette said with a small shrug of her shoulders. “Alright.” Emma relented.

The boys cheered and ran to the car, racing each other the whole way. “I think Henry is going to be just fine.” Emma chuckled, shaking her head at the boy. After grabbing their overnight bags and learning it was going to take a little longer to fix the car, Regina drove them to her house.

Emma’s mouth dropped open as they parked in the expansive driveway. “You weren’t kidding when you said your house was too big for just the two of you.” She commented. She blushed as Regina smiled at her reaction. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you. It was my parents, actually.” Regina answered, leading the young women inside while the boys ran ahead. “Your son sure seems to like Henry. It’s nice, Henry doesn’t usually open up to kids his age.” Emma said. Honestly, it worried her.

The boy was always plastered to her side. Even when she took him to play at the park, he refused to go more than 20 feet away from her. He was shy and introverted, often times escaping into his head while reading or drawing. Emma tried to get him in to see a therapist, but they were all expensive and Neal didn’t see the point of him going anyway.

Of course the man that was hardly ever around them and spent their money on booze and useless junk didn’t want to “waste” their income on something that would benefit their child. Seeing as Emma didn’t have a job, she let the issue drop for fear of angering him.

Deep down, Henry was dealing with issues that no child should ever have to. Emma blamed herself for making her son that way. Part of her enjoyed having a child that loved to be babied and was attached to her, but she knew it was getting to the point where it wasn’t healthy anymore.

After getting set up in the guest bedroom and giving Henry a pill as he started to complain about the pain, Regina got the boys set up in the den watching cartoons. “Scooby Doo is my favorite too!” The women could hear Owen exclaim from the other room. “Thank you, for doing this for us. I’ll pay you back.” Emma said.

“No need, Emma. I enjoy helping people out.” Regina said, patting her hand before starting to make grilled cheese for a late lunch. “Hello!” Regina rolled her eyes as Mary Margaret let herself into the house, balloons in one hand and a gift basket in the other.

“I was just going to come by and drop off the lesson plans for next week but I decided to stop by the store and get a little something for the little boy that got hurt earlier. I couldn’t resist, aren’t these balloons so cute? Oh! You must be Emma! Excuse me for being so rude and not introducing myself, we didn’t get a chance to formally meet earlier. I’m Mary Margaret Blanchard, Regina’s friend.”

Regina smiled and shook her head as her friend rambled and attempted to shake Emma’s hand. The young woman looked a little rattled and wary of Mary Margaret’s bubbly personality, but she politely shook her hand and introduced herself anyways.

“And your son, what was his name? Oh, Henry! That’s right. Where is the little guy? Is he sleeping? Oh dear, I don’t want to wake him up if he’s resting. I just got some things I thought he might like.” Mary Margaret said. Emma stifled a giggle. This woman sure was a character. “ _She could make a good living doing live auctions too._ ” The blonde thought to herself.

“No, he’s just in the other room with Owen. Henry! Come out and say hello!” Emma called. Two sets of little feet pounded on the floor followed by giggling. “Careful, buddy.” Emma warned her son as he slid across the floor in his socks. “Mary Margaret!” Owen launched himself into the woman’s arms.

Henry lingered between Emma and Regina, his cheerful mood fading as he retreated into himself once more. “Henry, this is Mary Margaret.” Emma said, pulling her son onto her lap. “She’s Regina’s friend. She was nice enough to bring you over some goodies because of your stitches. You should thank her for being so kind.” She explained.

The woman set down the gift in front of the little boy, stepping back to give him some space. The basket was filled with books, little toys, coloring pages and crayons, even a small Spongebob blanket and teddy bear to cuddle with. Henry slowly climbed off his mother’s lap to inspect the basket, mumbling a thank you to the woman.

“Mommy, look! My Scooby Doo book!” Henry squealed, holding up the book that was the reason he got hurt in the first place. “Now you don’t have to throw a fit about not having it and ripping out your stitches again, do you?” Emma teased. Henry’s smile fell. “I’m sorry, Mommy.” He said, hugging her.

Emma hugged him back, kissing his cheek. The little boy was so perceptive and could read between the lines. He could even tell when someone was being sarcastic and started using witty little lines of his own when he felt the need. Emma wasn’t even mad about the tantrum situation anymore. He was just having a hard day. This was a big adjustment for both of them.

After lunch, Henry fell asleep rather quickly as Emma had woken him up early this morning and the pain pill was kicking in. Emma got him tucked in upstairs in the guest room, thinking it would be more comfortable for him than the couch.

Owen was settled in the den, coloring and watching a Disney film. Emma joined the women in the kitchen, grabbing a second sandwich as her stomach grumbled loudly. “So anyways, I was thinking the older kids could work on spelling and alphabetizing in the morning, and the younger kids could work on reading skills. We could do our normal routine of the weather and time with snack.” Mary Margaret was saying.

Emma listened silently, her curiosity peaked but she was too nervous to say anything. Regina noticed, and a smile broke across the woman’s face. “You must think we’re absolutely crazy.” She said. “Oh, no. Carry on.” Emma said through a mouthful of crunchy toast and gooey cheese. “We teach the kids in town. We run a homeschooling program out of Regina’s house.” Mary Margaret explained.

“That’s pretty cool.” Emma answered. Feeling her phone vibrate from her pocket, she saw she had 3 missed calls from August. “I’ll be right back I just have to take this.” She excused herself.

* * *

 

As soon as Emma had left the room, Mary Margaret grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at Regina. “What?” Regina asked, knowing what the woman was about to say. “She’s cute, isn’t she. Young, her son is the same age as Owen, she’s single…”

“You don’t know that. Besides, I’m just being nice.” Regina said curtly, trying to keep her annoyance under wraps. She loved her friend to death, but sometimes she could be a bit overwhelming and pushy. “Sure you are. I always knew you had a thing for blondes.”

Regina rolled her eyes and bit back a sarcastic remark. The only reason she had told Mary Margaret she wasn’t interested in men is so the woman would stop setting her up with the single men around town. She wasn’t really lying when she told her so, but now the woman was obsessing over it. But that was Mary Margaret for you. She obsessed over anything and everything.

“I already told you, all I need is Owen. I’m just helping this woman get back on her feet. Besides, it would be nice having new faces around our town.” Regina answered. “Well if you’re not interested, you won’t mind if I ask her out, will you? Mary Margaret teased. Regina swatted her playfully with a rolled up magazine.

* * *

 

Emma had just gotten off the phone with August after explaining what happened when she heard Henry scream loudly from upstairs. Before she could go see what was wrong, the little boy had already run down the stairs and jumped into her arms. He was sobbing, and his clothes were damp. “You weren’t there when I woke up. I had a bad dream. Daddy was coming after me.” Henry cried, burying his head in her hair.

“I’m sorry, baby. I should have kept you downstairs. But it’s okay, it was just a bad dream. Daddy can’t find us.” Emma soothed him. Part of her realized she now had an audience, but she didn’t care. The truth would have come out eventually.

“I’m sorry about your bed, Regina. Henry usually changes into pull-ups at night, but I thought he would be fine for a nap.” Emma apologized for the hundredth time. “Emma, don’t worry about it. Owen had problems like this too. It’s not a big deal.” Regina reassured her, throwing the dirty laundry into the washing machine.

“Is Henry okay?” The brunette asked after a moment of silence. “He’s fine now. He should sleep good tonight at least.” Emma said. Sensing the question Regina really wanted to ask, the blonde decided to explain a little more. “Things with Henry’s father are… complicated. Or at least they were. We’re just trying to escape a bad situation.”

Regina nodded, politely deciding not to prod her further. “Alright, fresh sheets, fresh bed. Is there anything else you needed?”

“Mommy?” Henry stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. Emma opened her arms for him to come join her. “I think we’ll just take a little nap. It’s been a long day.” The blonde answered, stifling a yawn of her own. Regina left the two alone, closing the door softly behind her. With Henry nestled in her arms, Emma easily drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

After shooing Mary Margaret out the door, Regina decided to busy herself by making a dessert for after dinner. She was just rolling out the dough for apple turnovers when a little shadow appeared in the corner of her eye. Assuming it to be Owen, she continued making the dessert.

“Is your movie over, darling? Did you need me to put in another?” She asked, not looking up from her work. “Mommy is still sleeping.”

Regina looked up to see Henry lingering in the doorway. “Did you have another nightmare?” She asked. The young boy shook his head. “I just didn’t wanna wake Mommy. She’s tired.”

Regina noticed his gaze flickering from her face to the dough she was kneading in her hands. “Did you want to help me make dessert? It’s going to be really yummy.” She offered. Henry inched forward, his Scooby Doo blanket dragging on the floor behind him. “Is it chocolate?” He asked hopefully.

“Apple turnovers.” Regina answered. She nearly laughed as a scowl appeared on the boy’s face. “I don’t like apple turnovers.” Henry commented. “Would you like to make something else? Chocolate cake maybe?”

The boy nodded and sat down at the counter island while Regina pulled out the ingredients. She noticed he was scratching at his bandage. “Does your head hurt?”

“It mostly just itches.” Henry answered, trying to slip his tiny fingers underneath the white gauze. Regina pulled his hands away, inwardly wincing at the infections he could cause by doing that. A frightened look appeared on his face, and he quickly pulled away from her. Regina retracted her hands, frowning.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Henry.” She said softly. The young boy kept his eyes trained on the marble countertop, tracing the designs with his finger. “Do you mind if I check your stitches? Maybe I can help the itching.”

Henry looked up and slowly nodded. The brunette gently removed the bandage, inspecting the injury. Once she made sure it was fine, she put some Neosporin around the area and re-bandaged it. Without thinking, she placed a soft kiss on the boy’s head.

A few seconds of silence passed before Henry threw his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. Regina held him gently, trying not to let her surprise show lest it scared him away. “You smell nice.” Henry said, nuzzling her neck. “Like Mommy, but different.”

When he finally pulled away, she smiled at him. “How about we make that cake?” She suggested. The boy nodded and jumped up, eager to start cooking. By the time they were done, both of them and the kitchen were covered in flour. Small droplets of cake batter stained the floor and countertop, and Henry had licked both beaters clean of the dessert.

Regina dipped her finger into the bowl, swiping a bit of the batter. “Mommy never made cake before!” Henry said excitedly, peering into the oven window at the rising dessert. “My favorite part is decorating.” Regina said, taking out frosting pens and sprinkles.

Once the cake was done and cooled off, Regina turned on some music and danced with Henry all around the kitchen. The boy slathered the cake in sweet frosting and sprinkles so much that the cake beneath was hardly visible. Regina got a bit on her fingertip and pressed it against Henry’s nose, making him giggle.

Emma woke with Henry cuddled up beside her. In her half-asleep state, she turned over to put her arms around her son only to see it wasn’t him. She held back a gasp of surprise and slowly inched away, trying not to wake the boy.

Owen stirred, smiling as he saw Emma was awake. “Are you okay?” Emma asked him. “I’m fine.” The boy answered, sitting up and adjusting the crooked beanie on his head. Emma glanced at the door, wondering if she should tell Regina. It was odd that the boy had gotten into bed with a complete stranger.

“Where’s Henry?” She asked, trying to keep her tone light. “In the kitchen with Mom. I was tired so I took a nap.” Owen answered, shrugging. “I see.” Emma said. “Is your bad dream gone?” The boy asked her as she got up. “What do you mean?” The blonde asked, straightening her clothes and fluffing her hair so she didn’t look like a complete train wreck.

“You were having a bad dream so I got in bed with you. Mommy always cuddles me when I have bad dreams.” Owen said. A small smile appeared on the woman’s face. What a sweet little boy. “I don’t remember what is was about, but thank you for comforting me.” She answered. The blonde was taken by surprise as Owen hugged her tightly around the waist.

“I’m glad you’re here. You’re really nice and I like Henry.” The boy said. “Well, thank you.” Emma said, blushing slightly as she readjusted the boy’s hat. “What’s that?” Owen let go of her to look at the small video game sticking out of one of the open boxes that Henry had refused to leave behind.

“That’s my Nintendo. It’s not as fancy as you’re used to I’m sure, but it was fun for me when I was a kid.” Emma answered. The boy touched it, staring at it curiously. “So what are you into? Xbox? Wii? PlayStation?” The blonde tried to engage the boy in conversation.

“I don’t play video games. My mom always wants me to read and play outside.” The boy answered. “Did you want to try it out? I can show you how to play.” Emma offered. “Really? Sure!” Owen’s face lit up like a kid in a candy shop and he practically jumped up and down as Emma hooked it up to the TV in the bedroom.

“Yes! I won again!” Owen pumped his fist in the air, dancing victoriously. It was their 6th round of Mario Kart, and he was addicted. Emma had to admit, the boy was good for never having played video games before. He even conquered Rainbow Road without losing any lives.

“Having fun?” Emma looked up to see Regina and Henry in the doorway, their hair and clothes covered in flour. “I could say the same about you.” Emma teased. A smile tugged at the brunette’s lips at her comment. “You guys are playing Mario Kart without me?!” Henry ran into the room and wiggled himself between Emma and Owen.

Emma passed off the controller to her son, watching the boys play for a bit. “Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Would you like to help set the table, Emma?” Regina said. Emma glanced at the woman, sensing she wanted to talk to her about something else. “Sure. You boys play nice.” She said before following Regina downstairs.

The brunette handed her a handful of silverware and some plates while grabbing some glasses from the cupboard. “Is everything okay?” Emma asked as she began to set the table. “Henry really is a sweet boy. I just couldn’t help but notice how closed off he is.” Regina said. Emma bristled at her words.

She knew Henry wasn’t like other kids his age, but the fact that this stranger was commenting on it struck a nerve. She knew part of it was her own guilt. “He’s been through a lot.” The blonde said, trying to end the conversation. “Emma- “

“What?” Emma snapped, turning her smoldering green eyes to look at the woman. “I’m- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.” Regina said, trying to keep the younger woman calm. Emma’s look of anger turned into sadness and she sat down with her head in her hands.

Tears filled her eyes, and she tried to keep them from falling. “It’s just been hard on us. Henry isn’t normal like the other kids. Your son is the first person I have seen him open up to completely. It’s all my fault. I stayed in with him I should have tried harder.” She finally broke down, sobs wracking her body.

Regina sat beside her, trying to offer solace. Emma flinched involuntarily as the brunette’s hand touched her shoulder, just as Henry does when someone touches him. “I’m here for you if you need to talk.” Regina said quietly. Emma willed herself to calm down some, glancing up at the room above them that the boys were in.

“Can we go someplace a little more private?” The blonde asked. They could hear the boys being loud and still playing their game, but if Henry noticed Emma was gone too long he would come looking for her and she didn’t want him to hear their conversation. “Of course.” Regina led her to a small den, setting down a box of tissues before sitting beside her.

“I fell in love with Neal, Henry’s father, at a young age. He was really the only love I knew. Some of my foster brothers tried things with me but of course I didn’t let them. Neal was really sweet at first; he loved me, or so I thought. We got an apartment together, he got a job as a policeman, he bought me my first car.”

Emma paused, thinking back on the first day they had met.

_“Emma, I need a cup of coffee and lucky charms at table seven before you go!” Emma’s boss called out. The blonde tightened her apron, brushing the stray hair from her eyes before delivering the order. “Thanks.” A boy that looked to be around her age said, flashing her a toothy grin._

_“Cereal and coffee for dinner? That’s an order I haven’t heard before.” Emma remarked, a small smile on her face. “Oh, come on? Who doesn’t like Lucky Charms?” The boy teased. “I’ve actually never tried them.” Emma said. “Well, Emma, you don’t know what you’re missing out on.” He said, taking a bite and winking at her._

_Emma blushed at the sound of her name on his lips. He was attractive, kind of a hipster punk type. His dark brown hair was swept to the side, nearly covering his soft brown eyes. His plaid shirt was half tucked in, ripped on one of the arms. His pants had holes in the knees and his shoes were scoffed._

_The guy looked like he had been living in an alley, but there was just something about him that drew Emma closer. “Care to join me? I’m feeling pretty lucky.” The boy said, scooting over to make room in the booth. “Just a sec.” Emma said, hurriedly running to the back to clock out and hang her apron up._

_She grabbed a carton of milk and a small box of the cereal the boy had ordered and went back to the booth. The two talked for hours until they were the last two in the diner._

_The boy made her laugh and feel like she was worth talking to for once in her life. “I guess I better be heading back.” Emma stood, slipping on her leather jacket. “Do you mind if I walk you?” He asked. Emma hesitated, contemplating whether to tell him about where she lived._

_Her foster parents locked the doors at 9, and the rules were clear that if they weren’t home by that time they would need to find somewhere else to stay. Usually, Emma would use some of the money from her paycheck and find a cheap motel room. But her foster brother had stolen the money she had made so far._

_The little treehouse in the neighbor’s backyard would have to do for the night. Emma realized the boy was still waiting on her answer. “Um, sure.” She said, grabbing her backpack with her things inside. She always packed light, and kept it ready to go if needed._

_The streets were surprisingly quiet tonight, and the walk back to her foster home was pleasant. The boy even slipped his hand into hers, casually commenting on the night sky. Emma smiled and squeezed his hand, agreeing with him. She felt a connection that she had never felt with anyone before._

_“Well, this is it.” Emma pulled away, glancing over at the house. “Goodnight, Emma.” The boy smiled and began to walk away. “Wait!” Emma called after him. He turned back, as if he was expecting her to stop him. “What’s your name?” She asked. “Neal.” He answered before disappearing into the shadows._

_Emma jumped over the fence to her neighbor’s, climbing into the nicely built tree house and spreading a blanket on the wood floor. She grabbed a flashlight and her favorite book and began to read. “Hey!” A voice whispered, a figure peeping in through the small window._

_Emma jumped up, holding her flashlight up in an attempt to protect herself. She relaxed as she realized it was the boy from earlier. “What are you doing here?” She asked, her heart beating fast. “You should have seen the look on your face!” Neal laughed, climbing in._

_Emma scooted over to make room for him. “How did you-?”_

_“I saw you climb the fence. I had a feeling that wasn’t where you lived.” Neal answered, opening his bag. “Well I do live there; it’s just the doors are locked at 9.” Emma said. The boy handed her a pop tart. “Don’t you have a house key?”_

_Emma bit her lip, fidgeting her hands nervously. “They’re not my parents. That’s actually a group home.” She finally answered. Neal nodded in understanding, taking a bite of the food. “You really like breakfast foods, don’t you?” Emma giggled, breaking hers in half._

_“I lived on pop tarts and small boxes of cereal for a while. I was in the system myself until I turned 18 a couple months ago. But I’ve been living on my own for about 3 years. It’s easy staying gone when you’re just another case number.”_

_Emma glanced over at him, seeing sadness in his eyes. “I know how that feels.” She said quietly. They ate in silence for a few minutes. “I just can’t wait to get out of the system. Two more years, then I won’t be moved around and chased down anymore.” She said. “What do you plan to do when you’re out?” Neal asked._

_Emma shrugged her shoulders. College really didn’t appeal to her, despite the guidance counselors at school urging her to join the special program for kids like her. “I don’t know. Maybe I’ll move around until I find a place I like. Make a living off of my drawings.”_

_“You draw?” Neal asked curiously. Emma pulled her sketchpad from her backpack. “These are just some rough sketches, but I’ve actually had people offer me money for some of my more serious work.” She answered. The boy looked through the book, delicately touching the pages._

_“These are really good.” He complimented her, handing it back. Emma blushed slightly and put the sketchpad away. “So, what do you want to do now that you’re out?” She asked. “Police academy. I’m sending my application in soon.” He said. Emma leaned back against the wall, finishing off the last of the pop tart. “Maybe I’ll even become chief in command.” The boy said, leaning back to join her._

_They found themselves smiling at each other at the same time, the secretive glances they had been sending back and forth all night finally meeting. “You’re beautiful, Emma Swan.” The boy murmured, reaching over to cup her face as he ran a soft thumb over her lips. “I don’t know about that.” Emma said, averting her gaze._

_Everyone always told her she was worthless, a disgusting street rat, that she would never amount to anything. Neal was the first person to say otherwise. “You are.” Neal said, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. Emma let her eyes drift shut, taking in the new sensation. Her first kiss couldn’t be any more perfect._

_Under the moonlight and the stars, in a small little treehouse. Two insignificant people in a big world coming together at last. Emma fell asleep with her head on Neal’s chest and his arms around her, feeling warm and secure against the cool night air._

_When she woke up, Neal was gone. It was as if he was never there to begin with; almost like she had dreamed the whole thing. But the small orange keychain sitting atop her book on the treehouse floor proved otherwise. It was a promise that Emma would see him again._

“Emma, you don’t have to talk about this now if you don’t want to.” Regina’s voice broke her out of her thoughts. “Sorry.” The blonde mumbled, wiping at her eyes with a tissue. “It’s alright.” The older woman said. Emma took a deep breath, then decided to continue.

“Everything was great. Even when I found out that I was pregnant we were happy. We didn’t struggle financially, and we didn’t fight that often. Neal drank a little more than he used to and he got a little more irritable, but I was moody too. Hormones, you know.”

Regina nodded, allowing the woman to go on. “Then when I had Henry everything changed. Neal started spending money on useless stuff, staying out late all night with his police buddies. Henry wasn’t an easy baby, and since Neal was a very jealous man I didn’t have any friends. I was home basically all the time, and I wasn’t happy. I told him so, and that turned into a huge fight.”

Regina noticed how Emma traced an invisible path on her wrist, as if it was a reminder of an old injury. “Neal became upset at me over the littlest things. Henry was about a year and a half when he first laid his hands on me. Then it just escalated from there. I tried to escape but he always found me. Then he started to go after Henry, and I couldn’t let that continue to happen.”

Regina put her hand on the woman’s arm as she sensed her starting to lose control again. “Henry has had three broken bones at the age of 6. Both of his wrists, and his foot. Even the stitches he has now are because of his father. Neal got angry with me and pushed him down the stairs.” Emma said bitterly, tears streaming down her face. “I’m a terrible mother.”

“No, Emma- “

“I am, Regina. I allowed this man to hurt me, hurt our son. Control my life and take away my independence. Henry isn’t like other kids his age because of what I allowed his father to do.” The blonde finished. “Emma, you didn’t allow him to do that. You tried to leave, and you made it. You _made it_ , Emma. Now you can rebuild a life for you and Henry.”

Emma gave her a watery smile, leaning in to hug her. “Thank you for listening to me and taking us in. “I’ll repay you somehow, I promise.”

“No need to repay me. Like I said, I like helping people. And Owen really seems to like Henry. You can have the life you’ve always wanted.” Regina said.

Henry and Owen ran downstairs, loudly chattering to each other. “Mom!” They both yelled. Emma and Regina emerged from the den. “Is dinner ready yet? We’re starving!” Owen asked. The women chuckled and led them to the kitchen.

After a wonderful dinner of lasagna followed by the chocolate cake, the group settled down to watch _Monsters Inc._ “I think it’s time for bed.” Regina commented as both boys rubbed their eyes. “Can I stay in Owen’s room, Ma? He said I could.” Henry asked. Emma was surprised; this was the first time he had asked to sleep away from her. “If Regina says it’s okay then yes.” She said.

“As long as you don’t keep each other up all night.” Regina said. “We won’t. Come on, Henry!” Owen grabbed the boy’s hand and ran upstairs to get ready for bed. “That’s a first. Henry is excited to go to sleep.” Emma chuckled.

Once the boys were tucked in, Regina read them both a bedtime story from _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland._ Emma stood in the doorway, enjoying observing from a distance. Regina hugged Owen and bid both boys goodnight. As she stood up to go, Henry jumped up and hugged her. “Night, ‘Gina.”

Emma’s heart nearly leapt to her throat. This was the first time she had witnessed her son offering physical affection to anyone besides her. “Good night, Henry. Sweet dreams.” Regina said, laying the boy back down before shutting the door behind them.

“Are you okay?” The brunette asked, seeing Emma’s eyes mist over. “I’m fine. It’s just, Henry has never acted like that to anyone before. It was amazing to see.”

Regina smiled at her. “He’s an amazing kid. Well, good night, Emma.”

They both walked over to their doors. “Night, Regina.” Emma smiled, looking back once more before disappearing into her room. She was sure Regina watched her for a few seconds longer than she needed to. And she was sure that her heart skipped a beat in her chest at the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Snow cones! Ice cream!” Henry squealed, taking Owen’s hand and dragging him along as he ran towards the frosty cream truck. Emma and Regina chuckled as they walked leisurely behind them, taking in the scenery of the hot sunny day.

“This was a good idea,” Emma said, smiling at the woman next to her. “Owen loves coming here. Feeding the ducks, playing on the playground, riding his bike. It’s good to get some fresh air. Sometimes Mary Margaret and I even teach class out here,” Regina said.

Emma glanced over at the woman, noticing how she was practically glowing in the sunlight. The light breeze rippled through her hair, lightly pulling apart the strands she had sprayed to keep in place. Her eyes were lit up and her cheeks glowed. She looked absolutely stunning.

Emma wondered how it would be to walk alongside her, hand in hand. She imagined how it would feel to lay her head on the woman’s shoulder, feeling her chuckle as the blonde would say something to make her laugh.

Realizing Regina noticed her staring, Emma quickly shook off the daydream and continued walking. “So, what should I know about you?” The brunette asked. “What do you want to know?” Emma answered with a question of her own. A mischievous smile broke across the older woman’s face as she jogged ahead of them.

The blonde stared in confusion until Regina returned with two sweet treats in her hand. “Dreamsicle? Or fudge bar?”

Emma giggled and reached for the fudge bar. The brunette pulled back and playfully took a bite before handing it to her. “Hey!” Emma laughed, jumping out of the way to protect her food. “Okay, okay. I’ll ask a real question.” Regina surrendered. “What is pregnancy like?”

Emma almost stopped walking, as the question took her by surprise. Regina noticed the look on her face and opened her mouth to apologize. “No, no. It’s okay.” Emma reassured her, letting her hand ghost over the older woman’s arm.

“It’s… incredible. And messy and terrible and painful and wonderful all at once. Having a little being that you created with a person you love- “Emma cut off, then forced herself to go on. She wasn’t going to let Neal continue to hurt her and taint her bond with Henry.

“Having someone that loves you unconditionally and needs you is one of the thoughts that kept me going. When the pain got to be too much or when my hormones would mess with my emotions, I would think it was just 4 more months, 3 more months until I could finally meet him. I would be happy again, we would be a family.”

Regina smiled and absent-mindedly rubbed her flat tummy. “I always wondered what that would be like.”

Emma glanced at her curiously but didn’t comment. “Mom! Emma!” Can we go feed the ducks?” Owen asked. “Sure.” Regina answered. Emma was surprised when the boy grabbed her hand and tugged her forward. Henry held onto her free hand and pulled her forward towards the duck pond.

Regina sat on a bench and watched Emma with the boys. The blonde laughed as Owen climbed on her back, holding on tight. Her blonde curls swayed in the light breeze, her radiant smile lighting up her whole face in the sunlight.

Owen’s face was lit up in delight. It was nice seeing her son be so open with someone. It had been so long since he let an adult other than his mother become close to him. The brunette thought back to the day she had received the terrible news of Kurt’s death.

_“I drew a picture for Daddy!” Little Owen ran up to Regina, grinning ear to ear as he showed her the piece of paper scribbled with crayon. “That’s lovely, dear. You’ll have to show it to Daddy when he gets home.” The woman answered, hanging it up on the fridge._

_She suddenly noticed there were three people in the picture. “Who is this?” She asked, pointing to the woman on the right. It was labeled ‘Mommy ‘Gina’. “That’s you.” Owen answered. “And that’s me and Daddy. And that’s our puppy!”_

_Regina smiled, touched at the picture. “Can me and Scooby have some apple pie?” The boy asked, referring to his imaginary dog. Kurt had been thinking about getting Owen a puppy to teach him some responsibility. Regina had encouraged the idea, even volunteering to take care of the animal._

_The woman had just gotten Owen settled with some dessert when her phone rang. “Miss Mills?” A voice said on the line. “This is she. Who am I speaking with?” Regina asked. “This is Sheriff Graham. I’m afraid there’s been an accident with Kurt.”_

_Soon, Regina was loading Owen up and taking him to stay with Ruby while she headed to the hospital. “How is he?” She asked the doctor. Whale led her back to the man’s hospital room, a grim look on his face. “Kurt fell of the roof at Marco’s house. It appears he suffered a heart attack. We were able to revive him, but he has severe internal bleeding and head trauma. He most likely won’t make it through the night.”_

_Tears filled Regina’s eyes as she sat next to the man’s bedside. Kurt had complained about having some chest pains this morning and seemed a little out of breath, but Regina hadn’t known it would turn into this. She was worried and encouraged the man to take the day off, but Kurt had dismissed her concerns, joking about getting old._

_With one last hug for both of them, Kurt had left in a good mood. He had been determined to help Marco finish patching his roof, as a storm was coming in._

_“I’m here, Kurt. I’m right here.” Regina stroked the man’s hand, trying to stay strong. “You’re going to be okay. Owen needs you… I need you. Just please stay with us.”_

_The only answer to that was the steady beeping of the heart monitor. The machines behind him whirred, causing his chest to rise and fall. The man couldn’t even breathe on his own. Regina had called Ruby and updated her, asking her to not tell Owen about how bad his father was._

_Kathryn came to the hospital, bringing Regina an overnight bag. “Hey. How’s everything going?” Her friend asked, embracing her. “No change.” The brunette answered, wiping at her eyes. “Well you call me if you need anything. Owen is taken care of, Ruby said she would stay with him.”_

_Regina stayed beside Kurt all night, talking to him and even showing him the picture Owen had drawn earlier that day. Suddenly, she woke to the alarms dinging loudly. Regina looked up at the screen to see Kurt’s heart rate was plummeting._

_“You need to go. Now.” Whale had ordered, forcing her out into the hallway. The woman slid down the wall, clutching Owen’s picture tightly in her hand. She prayed that Kurt would pull through. Over and over she whispered until finally the doctor re-emerged._

_The look on his face said it all. Regina numbly entered the room, her eyes glued to the lifeless form on the bed. A sob erupted from her throat, and she covered her mouth to muffle the sound. How was she supposed to tell Owen? That in a matter of not even a year he had lost both parents, and now he was alone?_

_He was still waiting at home for his dad to return, probably excitedly telling Ruby about the puppy he dreamed of owning. Regina filled out the paperwork that was necessary before driving back to her house._

_She circled the block about five times before finally pulling into the driveway. It was still very early in the morning, and the sun had yet to rise. “Regina!” Owen greeted her with a big hug as she entered the house. The woman noticed he was dressed in his pajamas but hadn’t yet gone to sleep, judging by the dark circles in under his eyes._

_Ruby immediately knew what had happened. “Ruby said you were at the hospital with Daddy. Is he okay?” The little boy asked. Regina knelt in front of him, trying to find the words to tell him what happened. “Your Daddy was very hurt when he fell off the roof.” She began._

_“Daddy hurts himself all the time. One time he fell down the stairs and broke his arm.” Owen said, not fazed by his father’s condition. It was a regular occurrence. “This isn’t like that, dear.” Regina said, smiling sadly._

_Owen’s smile faded, and he became worried. “Is he okay?” He asked again. Regina shook her head, tears in her eyes. “No. No sweetie, he’s not. He passed away not too long ago.” She spoke. Owen’s breathing hitched, and his bottom lip began to quiver._

_“He’s dead? Like Mommy?” He asked. Regina looked up at the ceiling, tears falling down her face. “Yes.” She answered. Owen hugged her tightly, breaking down in tears. “I’m so sorry, baby.” Regina held him, kissing his cheek._

_Long after Ruby had left, Regina held Owen in her arms. The boy had cried himself to sleep, finally passing out of exhaustion around 6 in the morning. Regina slowly went through the contents of Kurt’s wallet, taking out credit cards and old receipts._

_There were pictures of Owen as a baby to the age he was now. Another picture showed a very pregnant woman embracing Kurt, both of them smiling widely at the camera. The picture was labeled ‘Annie & Kurt: baby boy coming soon.’_

_Regina assumed the woman to be Owen’s mother. He looked very much like her. They had the same eyes, the same dimples. But what really brought tears to her eyes is how much he looked like his father._

_Regina picked up another picture of Owen and Kurt. Kurt was holding Owen on his shoulders and Owen was laughing. Regina smiled sadly at their identical smiles, their matching beanies. It wasn’t fair that this little boy had lost the only family he had known._

_Tears rolled down her face as she came across a picture of she and Kurt with Owen. The adults were holding his hands and swinging him over a small puddle. Owen smiled up at Regina, who was smiling back at him. Kurt was staring at her with a smile on his face, love in his eyes._

_“I love you, Owen.” Regina whispered to the sleeping boy nestled in her arms. “I will always take care of you. And I will be sure you know of your father. How much he loved you. You’re mine now.”_

_“I love you, Mommy.” A sleepy voice answered. The brunette kissed the boy’s forehead before tucking the picture she had found underneath the pillow and falling asleep._

“Mommy!” Regina snapped out of her haze to see her little boy in front of her, his blue eyes twinkling. “Emma thought of a great idea!”

“What’s that?” The woman asked, grinning as Owen climbed on her lap. She loved when he became cuddly and affectionate towards her. “A movie night!” Henry piped up, wriggling as Emma attempted to clean his sticky hands. “That is a great idea. How about we go rent some movies and pick up a pizza?” Regina suggested.

The boys cheered and jumped up and down in excitement. “Can we play just a little longer? Please?” Owen asked. “Have at it.” Emma chuckled and sat down next to Regina. “Our boys sure are amazing.” Emma spoke.

Regina looked at her in surprise, noticing how the younger woman had worded the sentence. She and Henry had only been with them a few short months, but it felt like they had been there for years. It was so comfortable having them both in their family.

Emma blushed as she saw the look on Regina’s face. “That came out wrong. I meant- “

Regina put her hand over the woman’s, her heart racing. “They sure are.” She said. Emma smiled at her, bravely intertwining their hands. Regina scooted closer while keeping a close eye on the boys. This was exactly how she imagined it to be.

“So, I’ve heard a little rumor around town that you are thinking about trying to become the town mayor.” Emma said. Regina sighed and slowly nodded. Mary Margaret and that mouth of hers. “I was thinking about it. I love teaching the children but Ruby has been really wanting to join in the classroom. It was just a thought.”

“Well, do you really want to do it?” Emma questioned. “I think so. My mother was a mayor and as a child I would help her a bit. I think I could really improve the quality of the town.” Regina answered. “If you really want to, then I think you should.” Emma said.

On the way home from the movie store and pizza place, Emma and Regina held hands with the boys, Owen next to Emma and Henry next to Regina. The boys were chattering about seeing the new movie _Zootopia_ and laughing at their own inside jokes. They had become the best of friends.

“Well look at this adorable little family!” Mary Margaret squealed, holding hands with her recent boyfriend, David. Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes. “What are you guys up to?” The teacher asked.

“We’re gonna have a movie night with pizza! Me and my brother Owen!” Henry said happily. Emma and Regina glanced at each other in surprise but didn’t comment. “That sounds fun. We’re gonna have a movie night too. With tacos.” David said.

Mary Margaret blushed at that. Regina studied her friend closely. She had a feeling they weren’t eating Mexican. “Alright, boys. We better get going.” Emma said. “Bye!” Both boys hugged Mary Margaret tightly. Regina hugged her friend. “I’ll text you later.” The woman whispered in her ear before they pulled apart.

Back at the house, Emma and Regina helped the boys build a pillow fort in the den before turning on the movie. The boys fell asleep rather quickly, curled up amidst the mountain of blankets and pillows. Emma and Regina sat together on the couch and finished the rest of the movie.

“Cute movie.” Emma commented as the credits started to roll. Regina playfully danced along to the catchy music, making the blonde giggle. “I suppose I should get to bed.” Emma said, yawning. She had picked up some shifts at the diner to help out while she heard back from Graham about the deputy position at the station.

“Me too. Unless you wanted to stay down here. Keep an eye on the boys.” Regina said. “There’s only one couch.” Emma commented. “It pulls out.” Regina said. Both of them glanced at each other, then burst out laughing at the dirty thought that crossed their minds.

The two of them got the couch pulled out into the double size bed before tucking themselves in. “Night, Regina.” Emma said, closing her eyes. “Night, Emma.” Regina said, doing the same. After a few minutes, both of them turned to face each other.

The unused mattress squeaked underneath them, making them both giggle quietly. Regina suddenly found herself staring into the blonde’s eyes, barely able to see the green in the darkness of the room. The string lights illuminated the young woman’s hair and face just so, making Regina’s heart skip a beat.

Regina slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against Emma’s. Her lips were soft, and the brunette melted as the woman deepened the kiss. Slowly, Regina pulled back. She didn’t want to overwhelm her or give her flashbacks with Neal. “Are you sure?” She whispered.

Emma nodded, leaning in to kiss her once more. Regina nibbled at the blonde’s bottom lip, reaching her hand up to cup her face. Emma’s tongue swiped across her bottom lip, causing her to shiver. The brunette opened her mouth to allow her access, her own tongue exploring the other woman’s mouth.

This went on for a few minutes, and Regina never wanted the feeling to end. Finally, she pulled back, kissing the blonde’s nose and making her smile. “Good night, Emma.”

“Good night, Regina.” Emma said, pulling the brunette close as they drifted off to sleep. They both woke in the night to Henry and Owen nestled between them, dreaming peacefully. They smiled at each other before falling asleep once again.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

Regina awoke to find herself standing in a bedroom she’d never been in before, still dressed in her silk nightgown she had worn to bed. It looked like a little boy’s room by the looks of it. There wasn’t much of anything in here; a small wooden dresser, a shelf decorated with race cars, toy boats, and a few framed photographs.

The woman stepped forward to look at the pictures more closely, but the faces were blurred. A small rustling was heard behind her. Regina turned towards the small twin bed to see nothing but a lone teddy bear sitting atop the red and blue plaid comforter.

Something was wrong here. Something she couldn’t put her finger on. It felt almost like a strange sense of déjà vu, like she’d been here before. But this wasn’t her son’s room. This wasn’t even her house.

A loud shout outside of the room caught her attention. That’s when Regina knew she must be dreaming. She was stuck in the same recurring dream that came to her at least once a month. Only this time it was different. She seemed to be able to control herself.

Astral projection. That’s what Mary Margaret had called it. Regina had only been half-listening when her friend went on and on for almost an hour about a new form of dream control she had been practicing. “Oh it’s amazing, Regina! I can dream about whatever I want! It’s like living a double life. It feels so real.”

She was right about it feeling real. It was like she was a whole different person. Regina studied the room around her, willing the blurry edges of the dream to come into focus. The pictures on the shelf wouldn’t come into focus no matter how hard she tried.                                                                         

The yelling outside the room interrupted her focus again. As she stepped towards the noise a small hand reached out from under the bed and grabbed her ankle. Regina muffled a scream, not quite knowing why she bothered. None of this was real, after all.

The brunette crouched down and peered underneath the bed to see a small set of eyes staring at her. “Don’t go out there. Daddy will be mad,” a little voice said. Regina glanced behind her as she heard a scream, then the shattering of glass as something was thrown against the wall.

A little boy no older than 3 or 4 crawled out from underneath the bed. As Regina looked at him, she noticed he was Henry. Finally, the mystery face she never got to see was revealed. She should feel thrilled at the fact that her uneasiness could be put to rest now that she had conquered her nightmare, but she just felt nervous.

This wasn’t just a dream. This was a memory within a dream. But it wasn’t hers. It was Henry’s. The little boy grabbed her hand with his good one. His right arm was in a bright blue cast and bent at a 90-degree angle. His soft brown eyes gazed up at her, begging for help.

“Help my Mommy, Regina,” Henry spoke. Regina brushed a lock of hair out of the little boy’s face, noticing it was in dire need of a haircut. “It’s okay, Henry. You’re safe. You’re not with your Daddy anymore,” the woman tried to reassure him.

He tore his hand from her grip, his eyes widening as loud footsteps came closer and closer to the door. Regina watched as he grabbed a pillow from his bed and went to the closet, hugging it tightly as he slipped inside. Her heart broke as he began to cry out loud.

Regina slowly stepped forwards towards the door. All of a sudden, the door burst open and a woman fell through right into Regina’s arms. “Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do! I’ve sacrificed _everything_ for you!” A man yelled behind her.

Regina stared down at the woman in shock. The blonde looked up at her, her face battered and bruised, eyes blackened, and tears streaming down her face. It was a younger Emma she was looking at. “Help us,” she wheezed.

That was when Regina woke up. As she regained her bearings, she realized she was on the pullout couch in her house, Emma safe next to her. Just to be sure, she got up to check on the boys like she usually would Owen after one of her dreams. Before she could take a step, a little hand grabbed her ankle from under the bed like in her dream.

Regina crouched down to see Henry awake, wide-eyed and exhausted. His face was a little less babyish than the little boy in her dream. “Henry. What are you doing awake? It’s the middle of the night,” Regina asked. “Daddy,” was all he said.

Regina knew he must have had a nightmare. She opened her arms and the boy practically leaped into them. The woman noticed his pajamas were soaked through. “It’s okay. You’re safe,” she said. She carried him upstairs where she began running a bath for him.

The boy yawned as she helped him into the tub. The digital clock on the counter read 3:07 a.m. “Did you want to talk about your dream?” Regina asked, beginning to wash the little boy. “You were there,” Henry answered, scooping some bubbles up into his hand and blowing them out into the steam-filled room.

“What was I doing?” Regina asked carefully. Henry turned to look at her, his lips curled up into a small smile. “You were protecting me,” he said. Then he became quiet and closed off. The boy got up and wrapped a fluffy towel around him, padding out the door to Regina’s room.

 Regina grabbed him a fresh pair of pajamas and followed him. Henry grabbed them from her and silently began to put them on. As he began to struggle putting the shirt over his head, Regina helped tug the shirt on, noticing the bruises on his skin that were beginning to fade away.

Henry quickly shoved her away and picked the towel up off the floor. “Henry,” the brunette said, following him to the bathroom again. The little boy ignored her, throwing the damp towel into the hamper. “Henry.” Regina grabbed his arm, making him flinch.

Henry turned to face her, a sad, guarded look behind his chocolate brown eyes. “I will always protect you. And so will your Mom. I love you, Henry. I love you just as much as Owen. If you need to talk, I’m here.”

Henry kept his eyes downcast and his mouth closed. Regina decided not to press him on the issue. “Do you want some hot cocoa to help you sleep?” She asked. “I sure would love some.”

Henry shook his head and went back downstairs, curling up in the blankets again. Regina silently laid down on the bed, unable to fall asleep. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. So she stared out the window at the moon until the sun began to rise.

Emma woke to see Regina sound asleep beside her. She noticed the brunette’s face was wet with tears. She must have had a nightmare. Emma reached over and brushed them away with the pad of her thumb before getting up. Maybe she would surprise the family with breakfast. It had been so long since she had made an actual meal herself.

Regina was almost always awake before her and had breakfast cooked for the two boys before the other kids arrived. Emma glanced at the clock to see it was a quarter past 8 in the morning. For some reason she was wide awake.

She began to make some chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, eggs, and hot cocoa for the four of them. She began to enjoy herself, humming a tune from some new pop song she had heard on the radio. She flipped one of the pancakes in the pan, pretending like she was an expert cook.

“Great catch.” Emma turned to see Regina standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her face. Her sparkling brown eyes twinkled mischievously, and Emma couldn’t help but smile.

“Good morning,” the blonde greeted her. Suddenly, she smelled something burning. The young woman turned to see the pancakes she had been showing off with were now charred to a crisp. The scrambled eggs stuck to the bottom of the pan, and Emma scraped at them in an effort to save their breakfast.

The only thing that was partially not burnt were the sausages. Regina walked over to investigate, and Emma’s face flushed as the brunette began to laugh. “It’s been a while since I’ve cooked,” Emma mumbled. Even when she did used to cook, she wasn’t very good.

Neal always teased her about it, always bringing up the fact that she could even burn water. When he had teased her it felt like he was judging her. But Regina simply laughed with her and helped clean up the mess. Emma watched the woman carefully as she picked up a sausage and took a bite.

The older woman raised an eyebrow, finishing the rest of the sausage link without complaint. “Not bad, Swan,” she said. Emma helped herself to one, nearly choking as she bit into it. It was absolutely awful. The outside was burnt, and the inside was so hard she could barely chew it.

“That’s terrible,” she giggled, her nose crinkling as she laughed. She was surprised when Regina kissed her square on the lips. Emma found herself kissing her back, instinctively melting into her embrace. When she pulled back and licked her lips, she tasted maple and honey.

“Taste better?” Regina questioned, a small smile on her face. “Much,” Emma answered, unable to contain a smile of her own.

After cleaning up Emma’s breakfast disaster, Regina excused herself to go get ready for the day. Emma began hunting for the cereal, in the mood for some _Lucky Charms_. Regina’s cell phone began to ring loudly. Emma quickly covered the speaker for fear of waking the boys. Henry tended to be quite grumpy when woken too early in the morning.

The woman’s phone screen lit up with a new voicemail message. With a glance towards the stairs and straining her ears to make sure the shower was still running, Emma began to listen to the message.

“ _Good morning, Miss Mills_ ,” Sidney Glass’s said into Emma’s ear. “ _I just thought you’d like to hear the wonderful news. The council vote came in, and I am proud to pronounce you the new Mayor of Storybrooke. Please contact me as soon as possible so we can discuss the details. I’ll look forward to hear from you._ ”

Emma nearly screamed in excitement. Regina would be so ecstatic when she heard the great news. She quickly hung up the phone and made a quick call to Sidney Glass, leaving him a message stating that Regina would get back to him by tomorrow.

The front door opened and shut, and Mary Margaret’s voice rang through the foyer. “I just heard the wonderful news!”

As the young woman came into the kitchen, Emma quickly clamped a hand over the woman’s mouth. A startled gasp escaped the teacher’s mouth and her eyes widened in fear for just a second. “Sorry,” the blonde apologized, taking her hand away. “I just heard the news. Sidney left a voicemail on Regina’s phone. I wanted to surprise her with the news. Maybe over dinner.”

Mary Margaret gasped and clapped her hands, setting her bag down on the table. “That’s a great idea! So what were you thinking? A girls’ night celebration? A town surprise party?”

“Actually…” Emma trailed off, fidgeting with her hands. “I was thinking of maybe having dinner with just Regina and I.”

Mary Margaret smiled at her knowingly. “Ohhh… I get it,” she said, winking at the blonde. Emma blushed at her reaction. The shower upstairs turned off. “Just please don’t tell her, okay? Don’t tell anyone. And if anyone sees Regina in town, tell them to keep their lips locked,” the young woman pleaded.

Mary Margaret made a motion over her mouth as if she was locking it and throwing away the key. “My lips are sealed,” she promised. Emma raised her eyebrows at the woman. She hoped she could trust her to stay quiet. The teacher had good intentions, that much was true, but more often than not she wasn’t the best at keeping secrets.

The day passed by without any slip-ups- thankfully- and soon Regina was blindfolded and in the passenger seat of Emma’s yellow bug. Henry and Owen were staying with Mary Margaret for the night. “You’re really not going to tell me where we’re going?” Regina asked as Emma buckled her up.

“Nope,” the blonde answered before starting the car. The brunette fake pouted and leaned her head back against the seat. “You better be taking me somewhere special. I didn’t spend two hours dressing up for nothing,” Regina teased. Emma simply smiled and shook her head. The woman did look beautiful; that she had to admit. The tight red dress she was wearing accented her curves perfectly.

After lots of tripping, lots of complaining, and empty death threats if Emma made her fall “just one more time”, they finally reached their destination. “We’re here,” Emma announced, slowly untying the blindfold. “It’s about damn time,” Regina said, her eyes still closed.

The blonde raised her eyebrows at the woman’s choice of vocabulary. Regina only used curse words when she felt it was absolutely necessary. Apparently this was an appropriate time. As the brunette opened her eyes and prepared to complain some more,  her words died on her lips at the sight before her.

A small patio table sat before them, two white candles atop it. A crimson red tablecloth draped over the glass top, swaying in the soft breeze. White Christmas lights hung all around them, bathing them both in a soft white glow.

 “Where are we?” Regina asked, her eyes widened in astonishment. “Granny’s,” Emma answered, leading the woman to a chair and helping her into it. “Or rather, we’re on top of it.”

“How did you manage this?” The brunette asked. Even Regina knew how stingy the old woman was about doing special favors concerning her precious restaurant. Emma smiled knowingly and set a plate of chicken alfredo in front of both of them. The high-carb comfort food was one of Regina’s guilty pleasures.

“She understood the circumstances,” the blonde answered, spearing a noodle and piece of garlic chicken and popping it into her mouth. Regina stared at her, unconvinced. Emma fought to contain her laughter. The woman probably thought Granny was about to bust them on her roof and shoo them out with her broom.

“Well, thank you,” Regina said after a few minutes of silence. “It’s a special night,” the younger woman said, winking at her. This took Regina by surprise. “Why is that?”

Emma pulled out a file and slid it across the table. After learning of her plan, Sidney had generously given her the formal paperwork on Regina’s conditions for new her job. The brunette’s eyes widened as she stared down at the papers.

“Is this what I think it means?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “You tell me, _Madame Mayor_ ,” Emma teased. In an instant, Regina leapt over the table and into Emma’s arms. The blonde’s breath was taken away as Regina kissed her.

This kiss was definitely different from all the rest. It was filled with hope, longing, excitement, and love. Love. That was a word Emma hadn’t used to describe anything in a while besides the feeling she had towards her son. But now that was the one word bouncing around her brain as Regina kissed her.

Emma smirked as Regina pulled away, sitting on her lap. “I thought you were the type of person who wines and dines first,” she commented. Regina looked around them. “I don’t see any wine anywhere. I figured I’d just cut to the chase,” she answered.

Emma grinned, popping the cork of a champagne bottle underneath her chair using one hand. A skill she had learned from a young age. Regina laughed, her whole face lighting up as Emma held up the bottle. “Of course,” the brunette giggled, taking a large gulp from the bottle.

Eventually, the women finally made it back to the mansion. Emma was mainly buzzed, but Regina was, in fact, a little more than that. “May I ask where our boys are?” The brunette asked as Emma pressed her against the bedroom door and kissed her. “Safe and sound with Mary Margaret,” the blonde answered.

“I knew she was in on this,” the older woman said, trying and failing to talk normally. Emma kissed her collarbone, obsessed with the sweet taste that seemed to be all over the woman. It was a taste she never would get tired of. Regina guided her face upwards towards her own and quickly kissed her lips before biting down on the woman’s neck.

A breathy moan escaped Emma’s mouth, and she her head hit the back of the door as she tilted it back. “How about we move this into the actual bedroom?” Regina’s voice was hot on her ear, making her shiver. Emma nodded and allowed the woman to pull her in, laying back on the bed as Regina hovered above her.

As their lips met once more and Regina’s hands roamed over her body, Emma was plagued with a flashback from a few months ago. Neal straddling her body, ignoring her pleas and cries as she begged him to stop. He was kissing her relentlessly, hands moving from her back to her hips to her thighs… the sickly smell of alcohol as he took what he wanted.

Emma’s eyes snapped open as she shook herself out of the memory. Regina was staring down at her in concern. But instead of continuing and bringing herself pleasure, the woman had a soft hand on Emma’s face. “Emma, come back,” she was saying.

The blonde attempted to sit up, and Regina moved off to give her space. Emma was relieved when the woman didn’t ask her any questions. Instead she pulled her into a tight hug. “It’s alright. You’re safe with me,” the brunette whispered, placing a small kiss on her temple.

Emma allowed the tears to fall, truly letting her walls down. Around Regina she didn’t feel like she had to keep her guard up. When Henry was around she had to block some things out for his well-being, but right now she was able to just be herself. She was able to let her weakness show.

“Thank you,” the blonde whispered. Those weren’t the words she meant to say, but she couldn’t bring herself to say the ones she wanted to. Regina simply smiled and held her closer. “I love you too, Emma,” she said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely my favorite chapter to write so far. I hope you loved it as much as I did!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry I haven't updated in forever! I kind of lost my motivation to write, but the spark hit me again today. So, here's another chapter. And really, thank you to all that have stuck with me through this. I cannot express how much I appreciate your kind words and your patience.

Regina woke to Owen cuddled up in between both her and Emma. “Morning Mommy,” he greeted her softly. The woman smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss on his little nose. “What are you doing in here, sweetie? Did you have a nightmare?” She asked quietly.

The little boy shook his head. “No. Emma did,” he answered. A frown fell upon Regina’s face as she looked over at the younger woman asleep beside them. She must have slept through the night terror. The alcohol must have hit her harder than she thought if Emma was loud enough to wake Owen. The pounding in her head confirmed that.

As she looked around, she noticed a small TV tray set up on Emma’s side of the bed with little bowls of cereal and a small vase of flowers in between them. “I made you breakfast. I thought you might be hungry,” Owen said. Regina smiled down at her son, her heart warming.

A loud shattering sound downstairs interrupted the moment. “Stay here,” Regina said to Owen, slipping on a robe and going to investigate. As she got closer to the sound she heard quiet cries of anger along with the broken glass noise.

As she rounded the corner to the bathroom immediately all she saw was blood. Next she saw the little boy in the midst of it. The vanity mirror was shattered beyond repair, shards of chrome glass in various sizes covering the floor. Henry was slamming his fists against it angrily.

“Henry!” The brunette cried, ignoring the mess of glass and her bare feet as she made her way over to him. The boy ignored her and kept up the assault. Finally, the woman physically pulled him off and dragged him from the room.

His shrill screams pierced the air as he struggled against her. Regina quickly tried to think of a solution. Talking wasn’t going to help, she knew that much. The boy’s hands were bruised and bleeding, pieces of mirror sticking out of them. She didn’t want to injure him any further.

Then she remembered how they dealt with out of control children in the doctor’s office. Whenever an unwilling child would have to get stitches or a shot, they would wrap them up in a cocoon-like jacket. It kept them still and prevented them from harming themselves or anyone else.

Regina firmly wrapped her arms around the little boy, slowly bringing them both to the ground. Then she set him in between her legs, wrapping her own arms and legs over his. Henry screamed and thrashed against her to no avail.

The woman gently started to whisper in his ear. First, she began reassuring him that he was okay and he was safe. When that didn’t calm him down, she tried something different. She began to hum a tune her mother would sing to her when she was sick.

For the first few minutes, Henry cried and struggled to get away. Slowly his energy began to run out, and he finally gave in, relaxing against her.

When Regina felt like he wasn’t going to run away and hurt himself again, she slowly loosened her hold. “Henry, can you tell me why you were so upset and smashing the mirror?” She asked. Henry didn’t answer.

The brunette frowned and slowly let him go. “Well, will you at least let me clean the glass out of your hands?” She asked. The boy nodded and allowed her to lead him into the kitchen. He didn’t wince or cry at all, even as she carefully picked out the shards of mirror and disinfected the wounds.

Any attempt at conversation was futile. The boy wouldn’t respond or react to anything Regina tried. “Stay right here,” she said, knowing full well he wouldn’t move. Quietly she went to her closet and pulled out her old paintings, being careful not to disturb Owen and Emma who were sound asleep.

She returned to the kitchen to see Henry cold and impassive, staring at the floor. “Now, Henry, if I show you my secret you have to promise me something. Can you do that?” Regina asked. The little boy’s eyes flicked up to meet hers before he shrugged. “If I show you my secret you have to tell me yours. Why you were so upset,” the woman bargained.

She waited for his nod of agreement before turning the first canvas around. Instantly, Henry’s eyes lit up, and the cheerful, innocent little boy appeared briefly. “That’s my old room!” Henry said enthusiastically, pointing to it.

On the medium-sized canvas there was the room from Regina’s dreams. The plaid bed was the center, the shelf in the background. “That’s August, my teddy bear!” Henry said, pointing to the worn and tattered bear in the painted little boy’s arms. “And that’s me and Mommy!”

In this painting, Emma was reading Henry a bedtime story. The boy was tucked in under the covers, his eyes half-shut with his teddy bear under his arm. Regina had painted a little night light on the nightstand although in her dream there was none to ease the bad feeling she got from it. Also in the painting, a dark shadow hovered near both Emma and Henry.

The next one Regina revealed was the one she had shown Mary Margaret. The painting showed Emma and Henry holding hands. Regina had gone back and painted them underneath a blue sky with park scenery in the background to make it more cheerful.

The very last one Regina showed him was her favorite of them all. This one hadn’t been a dream. She had woken up in the middle of the night with a creative urge to paint. Thus, she constructed this painting. It showed Henry and Owen sitting on the floor, a little brown puppy at their feet. Emma and Regina were standing close by, their arms around each other’s waists.

“That’s Scooby,” Henry commented, pointing to the animal. “Is it,” Regina said. “Yep. He’s Owen’s puppy. He said we could share him.”

Regina noticed after that the boy seemed to retreat into himself again. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like to talk about what happened? I could make us some hot cocoa- “

The woman was interrupted by Henry leaving the table. She would take that as a no. “Ugh, morning,” a tired voice croaked. The brunette turned to see Emma standing in the doorway, a slightly confused look on her face.

“You look- “Regina started. “Terrible, I know,” Emma finished her sentence, dragging herself over to the coffeepot and starting a fresh batch. “Is it just me, or did you hear screaming earlier too?” The blonde asked.

Regina took a deep breath before answering. “Henry got a little upset this morning and broke the mirror in the bathroom.”

Emma’s eyes widened in fear, and the coffeepot in her hands almost slipped out of her hands onto the floor. “He’s fine,” The brunette quickly reassured her. “I got him all fixed up. He just won’t tell me what’s wrong. He won’t hardly say a word.”

Emma nodded and bit her lip, turning back to her task. “He gets that way sometimes. He won’t talk to me either. He usually reads to make himself feel better. I tried to get him in to see a therapist, but Neal wasn’t having it,” she said. “Perhaps we can get him in to see our town therapist, Dr. Archie. He’s very good with children; he helped Owen immensely after his father passed,” Regina suggested.

Emma gave her a small smile, making her heart flutter inside her chest. “I see Owen made us breakfast,” the blonde commented. “He was so proud of it. I could tell he wanted to wake you to show you what he did, but he let you sleep,” Regina said.

“You did a great job in raising him, Regina. Even after all he’s been through. He’s a really great kid. I just wish I would have done better with Henry…” Emma trailed off.

Immediately, Regina stood and closed the distance between them before embracing Emma from behind. “You did your best with the circumstances, Emma. You’re making a better life for yourselves. Henry will be okay, and so will you. Remember, you’re not alone anymore.”

The blonde’s emerald green eyes shone with tears. Regina imagined she must have forgotten what it was like to have someone put her first; if anyone ever had before. The older woman vowed to never let Emma feel like she was unwanted or picked over ever again. Regina would put her first along with their boys.

Gently, Emma leaned in and pressed her lips against Regina’s. The brunette responded by kissing her back, taking the time to explore and fully know Emma from the inside out. Even with her eyes closed she could see the woman clear as day, her beautiful image imprinted onto her memory until the day she took her last breath.

A loud wolf whistle followed by a stack of things being dropped onto the table broke the two women apart. “Well, well. Look at what we have here,” Mary Margaret giggled, her boyfriend David by her side with an equally mischievous grin on his face.

“Thanks for knocking,” Regina said, glaring at David. She knew her old friend wouldn’t notice her irritation. Luckily, the man wasn’t an idiot. With an awkward cough and a slight step back, the grin on David’s face faltered. “Oh don’t be such a stick in the mud, Regina! I was just dropping a few lesson plans off for Emma while she fills in for Ruby this week,” the school teacher waved away her complaint.

“Hi, David!” Owen chirped, running into the kitchen to playfully tackle the man. Emma excused herself to go upstairs and change. With both Emma and the boys distracted, Regina pulled Mary Margaret into the den, keeping an iron grip on the young woman’s arm.

“Ow,” the raven-haired woman complained, rubbing her arm where Regina’s nails had been. “What’s gotten into you? The stress of mayoral duties eating you already?”

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed out loud. Her friend was so stupidly _clueless_ that it was infuriating. “You interrupted something between Emma and I,” she spoke. “Obviously,” Mary Margaret agreed. Regina shook her head and pinned her with a death glare. If she had superpowers the woman would have been on her knees begging for forgiveness.

“I just have some personal things going on right now. Emma and Henry are going through a rough patch; if you could just stay away for a few days that would be wonderful,” Regina confessed. Mary Margaret opened her mouth to speak, then decided against it. She looked downright hurt.

“I understand,” the younger woman finally said. “I suppose I can run the school out of the loft for a few days; maybe hold some classes in the park if the weather permits.”

“Thank you!” Regina grinned and hugged her friend. “You’re the best friend ever.”

Mary Margaret smirked and headed back into the kitchen, scooping her things up into her arms. “You just better remember lil ‘ol me when you become a famous mayor, Miss Mills,” the woman teased. “And I better get a wedding invitation!” Mary Margaret screeched before leaving with David in tow.

* * *

 

After changing into fresh clothes and popping a few Tylenol to take the edge off of her hangover, Emma headed to the room Henry shared with Owen. Her son was propped up against a pile of pillows, a blanket creating a fort overhead.

Emma knelt in front of his little space and poked her head in. Henry’s nose was buried in his favorite storybook, the large leather one with _Once Upon a Time_ on the cover. “Hey buddy,” Emma cheerfully spoke. “Want some company?”

Henry didn’t respond or look up from his story. Emma sat down on the floor, her cheerfulness fading. “Regina mentioned what happened earlier with you breaking her mirror. Do you want to talk about it?” She asked. Henry shook his head.

Emma sighed and willed herself to remain patient. He was only 6, after all. He became depressed more than average kids, but everyone did every once in a while. Right? “ _No, not right. You’re the reason he’s depressed. You made him this way._ ” Emma wrestled with her inner demons.

‘I don’t want to live here anymore,” Henry said quietly. Emma’s head snapped up and she looked over at him. The boy was still casually reading his book, the comment seemingly as innocent as the weather. Only it wasn’t.

“What was that?” Emma asked, her heart thudding against her chest. This was what she always feared. Her son turning against her, hating her for what she put him through. The one person that truly loved her. Besides Regina, anyways. And Emma wasn’t even sure if her feelings were real or not.

Henry was someone she thought would always want her, always love her, and always need her. Obviously things were changing. “I don’t wanna to live with you anymore,” Henry said louder. This time there was no mistaking his choice of words. They were crystal clear.

Emma held back the tears threatening to burst forth as she felt her heart break in two. “Why is that?” She mustered up the strength to continue the conversation. For the first time, Henry looked at her. His chocolate brown eyes that matched his father’s were cold and full of pain.

But instead of answering, he simply got up and walked out of the room. Emma’s mouth opened as a silent sob escaped her throat. As she turned her head to watch the boy go, she saw Regina standing in the doorway. Her soft brown eyes shone with tears.

“I thought moving here would make things better for us,” Emma said, angrily wiping tears away. “He was happier here. He has friends, a home, people who love him…”

“Emma.” Regina knelt beside her. Emma looked up at the older woman. She hated the look of sympathy in her eyes. She didn’t want to be pitied. She didn’t deserve it. “Maybe coming here was a mistake,” the blonde said quietly.

Regina pulled back sharply, the kindness in her eyes fading. “What are you talking about?”

Emma looked at her. Truly looked at her as all of the emotions she had inside exploded. “I thought you were smarter than that, Regina. What do you think I’m talking about? Moving in here with you and your son was a mistake. Coming to this too-sweet quiet little town was a mistake. Keeping my son was a mistake.”

“Don’t say that,” Regina said bitterly. “You know Henry loves you. He needs his mother.”

“Obviously he doesn’t, Regina.” Emma pushed the brunette away, standing on shaky legs. She hated how vulnerable she had been in front of her. She never should have opened herself up. It was only a matter of time before everything came crashing down around them.

“Stop it!” Regina said loudly. Emma stared at her in shock and anger. Regina had never yelled at her like that before.

“Stop what? Stop seeing the truth? My life has been fucked up from the moment I opened my eyes for the first time. Absolutely nothing has gone right. Jumping from foster home to foster home, being stuck with my abusive boyfriend, having an anti-social, anxiety-ridden kid who hates me? You may have had a cushy life with your rich parents and your happy little family but- “

“You have no idea what you’re talking about! My life was far from perfect! You think your life was fucked up, well maybe it was, but life has been hard for me too. My mother was abusive to me, attacking my self-esteem and forcing me to be her little doll. My father was hardly around, and just when I finally was on my own and free from their scrutiny, I end up with a 3-year-old kid to take care of!”

Both women were screaming loudly at each other, tears streaming down both of their faces. Regina took a deep breath to calm herself down, then continued. “I love you, Emma. I don’t mean to hurt you, but you’re so blind and selfish it hurts.”

Emma opened her mouth to argue, but Regina held up her hand. “You think your life was terrible. Some parts of it were, I know. But you put Henry in with that category, and that isn’t fair. Henry has helped you more than you know. You think he’s some sort of burden, but actually, he saved you. Just like my Owen saved me. I was afraid to take him in. I was young and I had no idea how to be a mother. But I also knew I couldn’t let him go. He was with me for a reason. So Henry- “

“Stop talking about my son like you know what he means to me. I gave up everything for him! Everything! I’m tired of dealing with his mood swings and temper tantrums. He doesn’t appreciate anything I do!” Emma screamed at the woman.

“He’s not supposed to, Emma! He’s a _child_. You’re his mother. You’re _supposed_ to take care of him, even on his bad days. He still needs you!” Regina’s voice was raising again too.

“Stop it!” Henry’s scream pierced the air and silenced them both. The little boy marched over to Emma and looked her square in the face. “Leave Regina alone!” He demanded. Emma stared as her son began to unravel. “Henry- “

“You let Daddy hurt me! You made us leave home and leave August! Now you want us to leave Regina and Owen! I HATE YOU!” He screamed. “You know what? I hate you too! You’ve made my life a living hell! If you don’t want to live with me anymore then leave! Because I don’t want you!” Emma yelled.

Immediately, she regretted her words. The anger on her son’s face dissipated into heartbreak. The boy promptly turned around and ran downstairs to the door, grabbing his backpack on the way out. Emma suddenly realized why he had insisted on keeping it there. It was a way out, a quick escape. It was the same thing she did once she arrived at a new foster home.

Regina pushed her way past her and ran down the stairs, flinging the door open. “Henry!” She called into the empty yard. Emma slowly descended the stairs, Owen right behind her. The poor kid was pale and he looked like he was going to cry.

Regina quickly pulled on a pair of boots and a blazer, the sky darkening as storm clouds rolled in. “Put your shoes on, Owen. Let’s go find Henry,” she said. Owen obediently did as he was told. Once they were ready, Regina grabbed hold of her son’s hand and turned to face Emma.

“I expect you to be gone when we come back, Miss Swan. I will be talking to Kathryn to see what exactly is best for Henry, since you don’t seem fit to care for him,” Regina said. With that, she turned around and walked down her driveway and away from the house.

Emma numbly packed her things, deciding to leave Henry’s belongings here with Regina. Maybe this was for the best. Henry can live with Regina and get the love and care he needs. He didn’t deserve the parents he got. The kid didn’t ask for any of this. Emma knew this was her fault. But she also knew it was too late to change things.

As she passed Henry’s room, she noticed his little baby blanket loosely hanging out of a dresser drawer. It was old and faded now, but Emma didn’t care. She clutched it tightly in her hand as she went out to her car and began to drive. She passed by Mary Margaret walking hand in hand with David. The two cheerfully waved, obliviously unaware to what had just happened. She didn’t bother waving back.

The _Now Leaving Storybrooke_ sign appeared on the right-hand side of the road, big bold white letters stark against the bright green paint. Emma stepped on the gas without looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

“Are Emma and Henry not living with us anymore?” Owen asked from the backseat. Regina glanced in the rearview mirror at her son. Unlike the happy and bubbly boy he usually was, he was forlornly staring out the window with a sad expression on his face.

“We’re going to find Henry. I promise,” The woman reassured him. But it was getting harder and harder to look as the sky darkened and rain pelted the windshield. Images of Henry alone in the storm flashed through Regina’s mind, and she struggled to push the thoughts away.

It was getting dark though, and the storm was strong. Cars can’t stop as well on the wet streets. What if Henry were to run out in front of one of them? Or what if he got sick? Or ran into a stranger? Regina was fairly confident that no one in this town would harm an innocent little boy, but there were the occasional drunks wandering around at night.

“Mom!” Owen’s terrified yell brought Regina back to the present. A dog was standing in the middle of the road a few feet ahead. Regina knew that in these types of situations it was best to hit the animal head on instead of slamming on the brakes and losing control, but Owen was panicking.

“Don’t hit him, Mom!” He begged. So the woman tried to swerve around it. The wheel turned uncontrollably and the car began to spin. Regina squeezed her eyes shut and flung one arm in the backseat in an attempt to shield Owen.

A loud crash and a sharp jolt stopped them. A large object fell on top of the car, denting the roof. Regina quickly unbuckled herself and jumped into the backseat. “Owen, are you okay?” She asked. The little boy nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck as he began to cry.

“It’s okay. We’re okay,” the brunette shushed him. Bright yellow sparks flew around the outside of the car. Regina’s heart pounded as she realized it was a powerline that had fallen over on top of the car. With the rain and electricity mixed together, they were stuck.

Luckily, witnesses quickly came to the rescue. Mary Margaret and David were the first ones to arrive at the hospital to meet them. “Are you guys okay?” Mary Margaret asked, hugging Regina tightly. Owen clung to David like a koala, still shaking from the accident. “We’re fine,” Regina lied.

She couldn’t help thinking of Emma in this storm. She must have left town right after they left the house. Was she okay? Did she make it to shelter safely? Tears filled the woman’s eyes as she realized just what a mess everything had become. Their lives had been perfect before Emma Swan and her son had shown up.

No, they hadn’t been. Owen didn’t have any close friends, and Regina was lonelier than she liked to admit. And now she screwed it all up. She had called Emma selfish, and that wasn’t exactly true. As far as she knew, Emma had put Henry first. They both had said things they couldn’t take back.

And then she had stupidly thrown the woman she loved out the door and out of their lives. How would Henry react when he found out his mother had truly left him, despite him saying he wanted her out of his life? And now she had gone and fallen in love with this broken little boy. This lost little boy.

“Henry is missing,” Regina said shakily. Mary Margaret held onto her even tighter. “Oh no! Did he run away? Is Emma out looking for him in this storm?” She questioned. Regina shook her head. Suddenly, she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep for days. But she knew her son needed her. She knew Henry needed her. “Emma left,” the woman answered. The school teacher’s eyes searched hers intently. “Regina, what happened?” She asked. “Not here,” the mayor murmured, looking over at her son.

Mary Margaret understood and dropped the issue until they arrived at Regina’s house. “I’m going to take Owen upstairs,” David said, holding the sleeping boy over his shoulder. Regina was glad that the doctors had given him something to calm him down and help him sleep. He had been through a lot.

“Thank you,” she spoke quietly, placing a kiss on her son’s forehead before David took him up to his room. Regina sat down at the dining table as Mary Margaret made them some tea. She didn’t realize she was crying until her friend handed her a tissue.

“What happened?” The raven-haired woman set a steaming mug in front of her. “I need to go look for Henry,” Regina said, starting to stand up. Mary Margaret quickly stopped her. “You are in no condition to go out. We contacted Sheriff Graham at the hospital. He is out looking for Henry as we speak.”

Regina slowly nodded, feeling a tiny bit better. “Emma and I had a fight. Henry has been acting out quite a bit, and Emma was struggling with dealing with him. We all said some things that shouldn’t have been said, and Henry ran off. I made Emma leave, and then I left with Owen to look for Henry.”

“I’m so sorry,” Mary Margaret murmured, placing her hand over the brunette’s. Regina offered her a watery smile. “We’ll be okay. I’m going to talk to Kathryn to make arrangements for Henry once we find him.”

“You don’t think Emma is coming back?” The teacher asked quietly. Regina could tell she wasn’t trying to push her. Surprisingly, she was helping her rather than annoying her for once. “I don’t know,” Regina answered honestly with a shake of her head. “I hope she does. Henry needs her.”

“It seems like you need her too,” Mary Margaret added. The mayor opened her mouth to deny the fact, but the younger woman held up a hand to silence her. “I can tell that you love her, Regina. You’re my best friend. I also can tell that she loves you too. She was so excited to surprise you with dinner, and her eyes light up whenever you’re around.”

Maybe Mary Margaret wasn’t as naïve as she had thought. “She holds my heart,” Regina shakily admitted. “Unfortunately, she took a piece of it with her.”

David came back downstairs, keys jangling in his hand. “Owen’s tucked in for now,” he announced. “You better go find us a room to stay in too,” Mary Margaret told him. “You don’t need- “

“We’re staying, Regina. That’s final,” the raven-haired woman firmly decided. Regina nodded, too tired to argue. Her friend led her over to the sofa where she gladly laid down. “Get some rest,” the younger woman advised, knowing getting her to sleep would be a fight, especially since it was mid-afternoon. Regina nodded and fixed her eyes on the crackling fireplace.

* * *

 

Henry walked along the main street, unsure of where to go. All he knew is he didn’t want to go back to Regina’s. Emma was there, and he didn’t want to see her ever again. He felt a little bad about leaving Owen, whom he’d come to think of as his brother these past months, but he couldn’t risk being forced to stay.

But where would he go for shelter? It was raining hard now, large sheets of icy cold water soaking through the boy’s clothes and chilling him to the bone. He couldn’t go to Mary Margaret’s or Ruby’s. They would take him back to his mother for sure.

Henry looked up from underneath his hood protecting his head from the rain and saw a large oak tree at the end of the block. It was abundant with leaves which blocked out the rain and bitter cold wind. The little boy ran up to it and with a few tries after losing his footing and scraping his hand, he made it high enough where he would be safe to wait out the storm.

But what next? He couldn’t live in a tree forever. Henry chuckled at the thought. Winnie the Pooh and his friends managed quite find in the _Hundred Acre Woods_ , didn’t they? Wait, that’s it!

Henry rested his back against the large trunk, legs dangling on either side of the tree. _Think. Think. Think._ The boy tapped his head like he had watched his favorite lovable bear do many times. Got it! He would find August! Surely he would know what to do. But first he had to find a phone.

“Henry!” A voice called down below. Henry peered down between the branches to see his old friend wandering beneath the tree. Quickly, he jumped down to greet him. “Owen!” Henry cried happily. Owen broke into a grin once he realized he had found him.

“How did you find me?” Henry asked. “I like this tree. It’s one of my favorites.” Own shrugged. Henry frowned as he noticed a bruise on his friend’s face. “Are you okay?” He asked, his thoughts immediately straying to his father.

Owen gingerly touched the mark. “Oh, that’s from the car accident. Mom and I are okay,” he answered. Henry immediately looked around in alarm. If Owen was out of the house, that meant Regina wasn’t far behind.

As if sensing his discomfort, Owen was quick to reassure him. “Mom is at home. She doesn’t know I’m out.”

Owen’s smile faltering, he looked at Henry with pain in his eyes. “Emma is gone. She left after you ran away,” he said. Henry nodded, silently relieved. She wasn’t looking for him.

Almost immediately, that relief was replaced with a quick stab of pain, then anger. _She wasn’t looking for him_. She had left him helpless and alone on the streets. But wasn’t that what he wanted?

His thoughts were interrupted by Owen handing him a small duffel bag. “I snuck out some snacks, a couple of my beanies, clothes, books and a cell phone for you,” he informed his friend. “It wasn’t easy with Mary Margaret and David around. They thought I was asleep.”

“Thanks,” Henry mumbled, stuffing his small backpack inside. “So I guess you’re leaving, huh?” Owen asked. “Yep,” the green-eyed boy answered, careful not to reveal anything important. Owen nodded wistfully. “I’m gonna miss you, Henry,” he said, pulling the boy into a hug.

Henry hugged his friend back tightly. He really wished he didn’t have to go, but he knew he had to. He had already ruined his parent’s lives; he was sure it would be a matter of time before Regina would kick him out as well.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. “Come with me,” he told Owen. The plan was perfect! He would call August and meet him. The man would take both he and Owen in for sure. If not, they could find somewhere to live. What would be better than living with his best friend?

Owen sadly shook his head. “I can’t, Henry. My mom needs me,” he said. Henry’s heart sank, but he slowly nodded in understanding. He would never be a first for anyone ever again. Regina needed Owen, and Owen needed her. That’s how it should be. Real family doesn’t run away and abandon each other.

“Good luck,” Owen said, giving him one last hug. Henry watched him go until he was a tiny speck against the cloudy background. The rain had let up and so Henry continued on his way. He pulled out the phone from his bag and studied it. What was August’s number again? A memory flashed through his mind:

_It was his first day of preschool. Henry was only 3 years old, and Emma was walking him to the little school only a block from their house. Henry was so excited; his Mommy had gotten him a brand new backpack and brand new shoes along with a Scooby Doo notebook and shiny pencils._

_Daddy had yelled at her that morning, complaining that she was wasting his ‘hard earned money’ on ‘useless shit’._

_“The kid isn’t even old enough to be in school, Emma! For Christ sakes, the kid is gonna be eating animal crackers and picking his nose the whole time!” He had yelled. “Don’t listen to him, Henry,” Emma had said, straightening his little blue blazer uniform._

_“Mommy, look! Swings!” Henry pointed excitedly to the playground connected to the school. They were his favorite; he felt like he was flying when his Mommy pushed him up high. “You’re going to have so much fun, Henry,” Emma said happily._

_Once they got to the classroom, Henry’s happy mood disappeared. “I don’t wanna go, Mommy,” he whispered, holding on tight to Emma’s hand. Emma had knelt down in front of him, clasping both of his hands in hers. “It’s going to be okay, little bug,” she reassured him, using the nickname she gave to him as a baby._

_Henry stared at the wooden door in front of them with wide eyes. Despite being covered with colorful letters and numbers, it looked terrifying to him. “You’re going to make new friends and you have a nice teacher. And you’ll be able to play on the swings!” Emma said._

_Henry shook his head defiantly. Emma pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. “Do you remember how Mommy taught you how to memorize our phone number and spell your name?” She asked. Henry nodded. “You wanna do it together?”_

_Henry nodded again. “Okay. Ready? H-E -N-R-Y- S-W-A-N-, 452-6463.” They sang together in a jaunty little tune. “If you need anything, you call me. Okay?” Emma said. Henry nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck._

Suddenly, Henry felt very alone. He couldn’t remember what he was doing. Whose phone was this? Where was Emma? He was lost, that’s it. Mommy had said to stop moving and wait wherever he was and she would find him.

No. No, she wouldn’t come find him. She was gone, and he was running away. Wiping away the warm tears falling down his cheeks, the boy continued on, past the buildings and the big green sign that said he was leaving Storybrooke. He had to learn to rely on himself now.

After walking for what felt like ages on winding pavement with forest scenery, the path finally branched out into a highway. A small motel with a flickering neon side stood on one side of the highway, a diner on the other.

Henry headed towards the motel, knowing the snacks would keep him full until morning. He patiently waited outside the building until a housekeeper opened one of the doors, pushing a huge cartful of cleaning supplies out in front of her.

Henry jumped forward and caught the door before it closed, safely slipping inside. The room was small; a queen-sized bed took up most of the space, a small dresser with a TV on top stood facing it. A small bathroom was only a few feet away.

Glancing in the mirror, Henry noticed he was absolutely caked with mud. “ _Your freckles are almost invisible!_ ” His mother’s voice rang in his ears. Pushing the playful comment out of his mind, Henry took a bath and crawled into bed.

The bed seemed twice as big now that he was alone. He had never slept by himself before. Who would protect him against the monsters?

He decided to keep the lights on and turn on some cartoons for background noise. His eyes drifted shut and he fell into an uneasy sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma awoke from her slumber and stretched with a tired yawn. She winced as she hit her head on the rough wooden headboard behind her. This cheap motel room was not worth $95. Unfortunately- or fortunately- it was the closest place to escape the downpour. Storybrooke was surely flooding right now.

Immediately her thoughts turned to Henry. Was he out in the storm too? Or did he find shelter someplace safe? Did he go back to Regina’s? Emma hoped so. Regina would take good care of him.

Guilt fought to the front of her brain; it was because of her guilt she almost turned around and started looking for her son. But Emma quickly realized people tended to do better once she was out of their lives. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel so… _lonely_. This is the first time she had been away from Henry for an entire day and the first time he had been away from her.

The blonde quickly shook her head to clear the thoughts. She was starting over. Period. But there was still a nagging thought at the back of her mind. All these years she had been so angry about how people seemed to abandon her.

The Swan family that had accepted her with open arms then given her back when she was 3, the many foster homes that didn’t care whether she was well-fed or grew out of her shoes, the multitudes of social workers that didn’t really listen, her own parents that left her on the side of the road… and here she was doing the same thing with her only son.

But the past was in the past. She was going to rebuild a better future for herself. That thought made her stop short as she began to open the door. _For herself_. Regina was right when she called her selfish.

A man’s shouts outside of the door caught her attention. As she opened the door she saw a little boy running out of the hotel room next to her, backpack slung over his shoulder as he made a mad dash for it. “Henry!” The excited cry that escaped her mouth surprised her. Her body quivered in anticipation as the boy turned to face her.

Time stood still. Even the motel manager that was standing in the room the boy ran out of was silent. Emma stared into the bright green eyes that mirrored her own, unable to take a step forward or make a sound.

“What the hell is going on here? Is this your kid?” The manager asked Emma. The blonde simply blinked at him, her brain slowly trying to process his words. “That’s it, I’m calling the police!” The man threatened as he grabbed his cell phone from his back pocket.

Henry’s eyes widened in fear before he promptly turned around and ran out of the lot. “And don’t you come back!” The man screamed after him. After Henry had disappeared, he turned to Emma. “I want you out, too.”

Emma nodded and quickly grabbed her things. As she loaded her things into her car, her stomach rumbled. She glanced up at the small diner across the road. It wouldn’t hurt to grab a bite to eat before hitting the road.

“Decaf or double shot?” The waitress asked. Emma glanced up from trying to distract herself with the daily paper- _Since when did she read the news?_ \- and forced a tight smile on her face. “Make it a triple shot,” She sighed. The waitress raised a questioning eyebrow.

Emma blinked and folded the paper in half. “A double is fine,” She murmured. The waitress nodded and took her menu before leaving her. A little boy’s voice caught the blonde’s attention. He was no older than 6 or 7, and a wide smile lit up his face as a waitress brought him Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes. A young woman beside him teasingly took a bite and laughed as the boy pushed her away.

Emma tore her eyes away and took a quick drink of water, nearly choking on an ice cube. Those pancakes were Henry’s favorite. Emma had surprised him on his 5th birthday by taking him to her favorite small restaurant right outside of Boston. August had joined them, and Henry had declared it the best birthday ever.

The waitress came back with Emma’s coffee. As soon as she set it down, a shout followed by crashing dishes in the back broke the quiet. “Stop that kid!” The cook yelled, pointing his greasy spatula towards the small boy running towards the door with a bag of food in his hands.

The small wait staff scrambled to catch the kid, but he slipped out of their grasp and raced out the door. Emma stood up abruptly, ignoring the steaming cup of coffee spilling onto the wood table. The waitress shot her a dirty look as the hot liquid stained her white shoes.

Emma quickly threw a $5 bill on the table and left. As she climbed into her old yellow bug, she noticed a bus driving away. She decided to follow it.

The bus only stopped twice on the way to Boston, granting Emma time for a bathroom break and to fill up her tank with gas. She picked up some gummy bears and goldfish and stowed them in the glovebox just in case, although she didn’t particularly care for them.

Soon, she was back in the heart of Boston. Billboards, honking horns, and screeching tires greeted her. No, Emma Swan did not miss this place one bit. Her heart sank as she watched the big grey bus pull into the station and everyone except Henry climbed off.

So Emma did the only thing she could think of; she called an old friend. “Emma!” August was smiling through his phone, she could tell. “It’s so great to hear from you! How are things going?”

Emma was silent for a few moments. Then she broke down in tears. “Emma? Hey, Emma, what’s going on?” August asked, his worry increasing with each passing second of sobbing. The blonde couldn’t answer him.

She vaguely heard him say something about her staying right where she was and not to worry. The next thing she knew, someone was opening her car door and she was being pulled into a tight embrace. Although her brain told her to panic, with one deep breath against the soft fabric her head was resting on she knew it was August.

“It’s okay, Emma. You’re going to be okay I promise. I’m here,” August whispered over and over in her ear. Once the woman gained control of her senses once more as her mode of hysteria subsided, she looked up at him in confusion. “What- how did you find me?” She asked.

“I tracked your phone,” he answered. Emma immediately pulled away as fear struck her heart. Neal was still here in Boston as far as she knew; he could be on his way now to drag her back to the Hell of a life she was trapped in not all that long ago.

August noticed her moment of panic and was quick to reassure her. “Neal got kicked off the force not too long after you left. Chief got tired of his half-assed shifts and sorry excuses for being late or not showing up. Last I heard, he left town.”

Emma’s heart rate slowly became normal again. “I’m just so glad you’re here,” she murmured into her friend’s shirt. He smelled like cheap cologne and leather, and the familiar scent comforted her. “I’ll always be here for you, Emma. I intend on keeping my promise. Only, there’s something missing. Where’s Henry?”

The simple question caused the young woman to break down in a pool of tears once more. “He’s gone. Things were going so well and then we got into a fight; well, more like Regina and I were fighting and he got in the middle and I told him to leave so he ran off and then I ran too and then I saw him at the motel I stayed at and the diner and I hoped he was on that stupid bus and he wasn’t and- “

“Emma, slow down. Take a breath. Look, let’s just go to my place and you can explain everything there,” the man urged her.

15 minutes later, Emma was nursing a cup of vanilla tea with honey as she finished explaining to her old friend everything that happened since she and Henry left Boston. August had listened intently, politely asking questions every so often, but he mostly allowed her to vent.

Emma took a large gulp of tea, ignoring the burning in her throat. It was nothing compared to the ache in her heart. Or Henry’s, or Regina’s. “Emma, I’d really like to be completely honest with you. I think it’s the best way to help you right now,” August started.

The blonde sat up straighter, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “You need to stop running from what scares you. It sounds like you had a good thing going with Regina and her son, and Henry was finally getting the stability he needs. You think people do better with you out of your life, but really, it’s the exact opposite.”

Tears began to form in the woman’s eyes, but she forced herself to absorb August’s words.

“Henry needs you just as much as you need him. Regina needs you. She’s as lonely as you are, if not more. Hell, _I_ need you. I hated to see you go, but I knew it was the best for you and Henry. You need to stop pushing people away and stop focusing on the negative. Henry is still alive. Regina loves you, and you love her. You’re in good health and so is your son. Emma, you have a pretty good life but you’re so blind because of your past.”

“Stop!” Emma cried, slamming her empty cup down on the table in front of her. But August continued on as if he hadn’t heard her. “You can’t change what happened, but you can move on from it. You can create the life you want. And I can tell you right now, you’re going to be miserable for the rest of your life if you let Henry go.”

The harsh words burned Emma’s brain and invaded her mind like a virus. They were raw and open and true; Emma was so determined on not becoming easily-manipulated and weak that she missed what was right in front of her… a loving family. Her _home_.

“He hates me. He won’t want me back,” the young woman argued. “He’s a kid. Kids run away all the time. Even I ran away when I was his age. He still needs you,” August said firmly. Emma slowly nodded and rested her head on the man’s shoulder. “Thank you,” she whispered. __ __

* * *

 

Henry poked his head up from underneath the window to see Emma’s yellow bug was no longer behind them. She was following him, for whatever reason. But why? Didn’t she say she hated him and didn’t want him back? Maybe that’s why she drove off. His brain hurt. He was too little to understand.

All he wanted was to be back home with Regina and Owen, drinking hot cocoa and watching _Disney_ movies. A familiar scent filled his nose and it reminded him of when his Mommy would hug him real tight. So tight he could hardly breathe, but he loved those hugs because he knew she wouldn’t let him go.

“Hello, Little Man,” a soft voice said next to him. Henry looked up to see a woman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes smiling down at him. “What’s your name?”

Henry knew he shouldn’t answer; Emma always told him to never talk to strangers. So he grabbed a graham cracker from his bag and munched on it. He wished Owen had given him some goldfish. He loved those.

The woman chuckled softly at him. “Well, why don’t I tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Ingrid. I work with children who don’t have homes. Children who run away from their homes.”

Henry froze at that. Would this lady take him back to Emma? He didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.

“Now, normally I would assume you’re headed home. But I see you have a pretty large bag there with snacks and other things. So… my intuition tells me you’re running away.”

Henry finally turns to look at her. “How do I know you’re not a stranger who wants to kidnap me?” He questioned.

Ingrid smiled and nodded. “Smart boy. Look at this.” The woman pulled out a small rectangle-shaped object. Hey! He finally remembered what a rectangle looks like! He was having a little trouble with remembering the word since it was such a mouthful. Mommy would be so proud of him.

The little boy peered at the picture in front of him with writing beside it. “Are you a police officer?” He asked. Most police officers carried badges that looked like that. He knew that because his Dad would show his off all the time.

“No,” Ingrid answered as she put it away. “I just help children. I work with the state. And I can help you too, if you talk to me.”

Henry slumped back in his seat and stared out the window. He didn’t want this lady’s help. He wanted… he wanted his Mom. Tears filled his eyes and he quickly wiped them. The bus started and with a loud screech they were moving through the town once more.

“I’m Henry,” the little boy spoke. Ingrid pulled a tissue from her purse and handed it to him. “It’s very nice to meet you, Henry. Can you tell me how old you are?”

“6,” Henry said. “A little young to be wandering around Boston all by yourself,” Ingrid observed. “I used to live here. Then I moved,” the boy said. “With your parents?”

“With my Mom,” Henry said. “Is that who you’re running from?” Ingrid asked. Henry shook his head and decided to stay silent. He had to figure out what he was going to do. “Attention Grey Hound passengers: Our last stop in Boston is coming up in a few miles. After that we will be traveling out of Boston to the surrounding towns,” The automated voice said through the loud speaker.

Ingrid looked over at Henry. “Have you figured out what you are going to do? You’re more than welcome to stay with me. Get a hot meal and a warm bed for tonight. And then we can discuss what you plan to do.”

Henry shook his head and scooted further away towards the window. “Can you tell me your mother’s name?” The woman asked. “I can,” Henry said sarcastically. “Please?” Ingrid asked softly. “Emma,” Henry finally mumbled. It was barely audible, but Ingrid somehow heard it.

“Would her last name happen to be Swan?” She asked. Henry looked at her fearfully. Emma had sent her after him. Or maybe it was his Dad that sent this woman. He wanted him back so he could hurt him.

“It seems like your mother was one of my foster children. She lived with me for a short while, and I even tried to adopt her,” Ingrid explained. “You knew my Mom?” Henry asked. Ingrid nodded. “And right away I knew you looked familiar. You look just like her. You have the same eyes.”

Henry hugged his bag tightly against him for comfort. He felt hurt and angry and alone. He nearly jumped as he felt Ingrid put her hand over his. “I can tell you more about your mother. We can order some pizza, look at some old pictures. You can even meet Ellie, the little baby I’m fostering.”

Henry slowly nodded. He didn’t have a bad feeling about this woman. Usually he could tell if someone was intent on harming him. He developed the sense at an early age when his father would go after him. He could always sense when something was going to happen, which is partly why he pushed his mother and Regina away.

The bus stopped and Ingrid offered her hand. The little boy took it and followed her into the crowd of people.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever, but here it is!

Regina opened her eyes to find herself standing on an empty street. Thunder rumbled in the distance, lightning striking vibrantly against the stark gray sky. How did she get here? Wasn’t she just in her living room?

Her body felt weirdly tingly, and her mind was in a foggy haze. As rain poured down around her, all she could think of was one word.

“Henry!” Regina screamed into the howling wind. The road ahead was barely visible, evergreen trees towering above on either side. Where the hell was she?

All of a sudden, she recognized the blurry outline that had become all too familiar to her. She was dreaming. Even so, she felt panicked and exhausted.

Gulping in the freezing cold air, Regina forced herself to take control. She wouldn’t let her imagination overpower her. She squeezed her eyes shut.

The next thing she knew, she was transported out of the storm and into a house. The room was dark, as was the rest of the house. Regina peered into the blackness, trying to force her eyes to adjust. No such luck. It was as if she had fallen into a black hole.

Soft voices from nearby sparked her curiosity. As she began to move forward towards the noise, an orange light that looked like the shadow of a flame lit up the wall at the end of the hallway. “Stop it!” A child’s voice giggled loudly.

Regina’s eyes widened in fear. That wasn’t Owen nor Henry’s voice. “ _Get a grip, Regina. You’re dreaming for Pete’s sake,”_ The brunette scolded herself. What is the worst that could happen to her? Dying in the dream world? Waking up in the comfort of her own home?

The woman inched down the hallway towards the soft orange glow. The child’s voice continued to grow louder, along with some other strange noises. “You’re so cute!”

Regina slowly rounded the corner to be met with warmth. A fireplace was the reason for the mysterious orange light, as it burned brightly. A little girl was sitting on the floor with her back facing Regina. She was humming and occasionally giggling as she played with something in front of her.

“Hello?” Tentatively, Regina stepped forward. She suddenly realized she was in her old room. The familiar ballerina pink walls greeted her cheerily, glowing oddly as the only form of light in the room was the fire. Her white vanity dresser sat against the wall with a matching loveseat next to it.

A four-poster canopy bed took up most of the space in the room. It was decorated just how Regina remembered; covered in a large white comforter with pink ruffles. An abundance of bunny stuffed animals lined up from one end of the bed to the other.

The young woman picked one up and smiled fondly as she remembered how she used to cherish these toys. Each time her father went away he would bring back a special bunny for his ‘little princess’.

Regina’s mother Cora often scoffed at her husband, claiming their daughter was becoming too old for children’s play things. Thankfully that didn’t stop Henry from giving his daughter the world, and he continued to gift her with these treasures even when she had grown up and moved out on her own.

“Do you like that?”

A little voice startled Regina from her memory, and she dropped the stuffed animal onto the floor. The little girl she had seen just moments before stooped down to pick up the toy. “Daddy loves me so much when he goes away he always gets me a bunny. Bunnies are my favorite animals,” she spoke.

Staring at this little stranger, Regina realized she wasn’t such a stranger after all. No, just the opposite. This little girl was her as a child. These past months with Emma and Henry must have awakened some deep subconscious of hers.

A sad cry pierced the air, interrupting them. The little girl smiled and walked over towards where she had been sitting. Regina slowly followed. “Don’t cry, Owen. I’ll take care of you,” Little Regina cooed. The baby with bright blue eyes that mirrored her older son’s immediately listened and cooed right back as he grabbed a fistful of the girl’s dark locks.

Regina could do nothing but stare. What did this mean? Suddenly, an older and familiar voice cried out from another part of the house. The woman’s head snapped towards the sound as she recognized that voice. Henry.

As soon as she stepped towards it, the little girl grabbed on tightly to her hand. “Don’t,” she commanded. Regina stared at her child self with wide eyes. The little girl let go of her hand and picked up Baby Owen. “Stop trying to look for them. Don’t worry, they’ll find you when the time is right. Owen needs you.”

The baby boy was thrust into the brunette’s arms. As Regina stared into her son’s eyes, she felt a deep connection. Everything would be okay. Henry and Emma would find them if it was truly meant to be.

Regina woke with a start. Her mouth felt dry, and her head unfocused. The fireplace across the room had died down some but it still provided a warm heat that kept her warm. “Evening,” Mary Margaret greeted her.

Regina sat up, pushing the blankets off of her body and removing the cloth from her forehead that someone had set. Looking at the clock she realized she had slept a whole day. “You had a bit of a fever,” Mary Margaret explained. “Owen woke up and came down to check on you, and worried when he felt how hot you were. I made soup.”

Regina offered her friend a small smile as she took the steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup from her hands. “How is Owen?” She asked. “He’s upstairs playing _Mario Kart_ with David,” the raven-haired woman answered.

Regina shivered as the memory of her dream slowly came back to her piece by piece. Mary Margaret gently wrapped a fleece blanket around her shoulders. “Any word on Henry?” The older woman asked. “Not yet,” the school teacher sighed. “But I’m sure Graham will find him.”

Regina didn’t bother to voice her own concern that that just might not happen. Her brain screamed at her to get up and go looking for them, but her heart told her to stay put. Maybe she was sicker than she felt. Besides, she couldn’t rely on some silly dream for answers.

But every other self-aware dream she had at least had some truth to it. She noticed Mary Margaret staring at her in that I-know-something-is-up-way. Regina quickly took another bite of soup to avoid speaking.

Should she tell her about the dreams she’s had? She was her best friend, after all. But would she think she is completely insane?

“Regina,” Mary Margaret said in that no-nonsense voice that she used on the children in the classroom that got out of hand. Regina would have said something sarcastic if she was in a better mood. Instead, she peeked at her friend from the bangs hanging over her eyes. She could tell she looked like an open book.

“Talk to me,” the younger woman said. Regina sighed and set her half-empty bowl of soup down. “I had another one of those dreams. The weird ones you always talk about,” she started. “Astral projection,” Mary Margaret corrected her.

“Right. Anyways, I was looking for Henry, and then I found myself in this dark house. I met myself as a child in my old childhood bedroom. She was taking care of Owen as a baby.”

“Interesting,” the raven-haired woman commented. Regina zoned out, staring into the flickering flames across the room. “She told me not to worry about Emma or Henry, that they would find me when it was time. Owen needed me,” Regina finished. “At least it wasn’t a nightmare,” Mary Margaret said.

“That one wasn’t. I’ve been having these dreams for years, more so when I met Emma and Henry. And what’s weird is these other dreams _are_ about Emma and Henry. Those paintings I drew are of Emma and Henry before I knew them. Don’t you think that’s strange?”

“I think you’ve been under a lot of stress these past few years. Losing your parents, losing Kurt, taking in Owen. Then on top of that a woman and her son burst into your life and turn it upside down. And now you’ve got the added stress of being the town mayor,” the teacher said.

“Emma and Henry did not ruin my life,” Regina said defiantly. Mary Margaret gently put her hand on the older woman’s arm. “I didn’t say that. I meant that it wasn’t exactly easy with them here. But life isn’t easy, Regina.”

“What should I do?” Regina asked, her voice shaking. With half of her family missing she felt lost and alone. What if Emma and Henry never came back? What then?

“Breathe,” the younger woman said softly. “They’ve only been gone a day. Just let me take care of you right now. Okay?”

Regina nodded and rested her head on her friend’s shoulder. It was out of her hands. If it was meant to be, they would come back.

“How’s it going in there?” Ingrid’s voice called from the kitchen. “Good!” Henry called back. The little baby on his lap squirmed as the little boy struggled to balance her and the photo album at the same time. “Ellie!” He giggled as she grabbed his finger and chewed on it.

The baby girl squealed loudly and continued to gnaw on his little digit. Ingrid returned with two plates of snacks in her hands. “Apple slices and caramel dip are one of my favorite snacks,” she chirped as she took a seat beside the boy.

Henry thanked her and took a bite. The sweet flavor melted on his tongue, and the tangy aftertaste from the green apple was delicious. “Emma used to love this snack, too,” Ingrid spoke. Henry flipped the page of the album to reveal a little blonde girl in a baseball cap holding a bat in her hands.

“Is that my Mom?” He asked. “It sure is. Emma loved baseball. She was the only girl on the junior varsity league that year. She was also a grade younger than the boys. But she played better than any of them. She really proved herself,” Ingrid chuckled fondly.

Henry smiled at the picture of his child-sized mother. His Mommy used to play catch all the time with him in Boston. Daddy would join too, if he was in a good mood. Those were some of the happier memories of living there.

The little boy’s smile faded, and he slowly shut the book. He was tired of looking at pictures. Instead he hugged Baby Ellie close to him and kissed her fine soft brown hair. “Is something wrong, Henry? Do you want to talk?” Ingrid asked.

Henry shook his head. “How about you and Ellie watch some cartoons while I order us some pizza?” Ingrid suggested. Henry nodded and turned on the TV.

Next thing he knew; he was lying face down on the carpet with baby Ellie in the same sleeping position beside him. A soft fleece blanket covered them both. “Hey, buddy.” A woman kneeled down next to him.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Henry realized that Emma was in front of him. Anger, sadness, and guilt swept through him. “Mommy!” The boy cried as he wrapped his arms around his mother’s neck. Happiness and relief overruled the other feelings, and he held onto her tightly.

“Henry, I’m so sorry,” Emma said in a shaky voice. “I love you and I never should have left. I would never trade you for anything in the world. I am never letting you go again, I promise.”

Henry smiled despite the tears streaming down his face. “I love you, Ma,” he said. Emma pulled back and stroked his hair. How he missed her soft touch and warm hugs. Ingrid stood in the doorway, silently watching them.

“Let’s go home, Henry,” Emma said as she picked him up in her arms. “To Regina and Owen?” Henry asked hopefully. Emma giggled and wiped her eyes. “That’s the only home we belong to.”

Ingrid hugged the both of them and walked them outside. Henry gasped and wriggled out of his mother’s arms as he saw a familiar face by their yellow bug. “August!” The little boy cried and launched himself into the man’s arms.

“Hey, buddy,” August greeted him. “I thought I’d pay you a visit. Your Mom found me once she came to Boston to help find you.”

Henry turned his bright green eyes to Emma. “You really were looking for me?”

“Of course she was. She’d search the world for you,” August answered. Emma smiled and held open the car door. “I even got you your favorite snacks,” she added, handing Henry the gummy bears and goldfish from the glove box.

“Is August coming with us?” Henry asked, tearing open the salty snack that he was craving. “Of course. He’s our family too,” Emma said.

After staying at a hotel for the night and eating a reunion breakfast at their favorite diner, the group headed out of town back to Storybrooke. Emma’s grip on the wheel tightened and she sighed as the forest scenery around them increasingly became familiar.

August laid his hand on hers in an act of comfort. “Everything is going to be okay, Emma. You’re home now.”

Emma glanced back at her sleeping son in the backseat. Henry had forgiven her, but what if Regina wasn’t so easy? Emma knew she really hurt her. And poor Owen had been stuck in the middle of all the drama.

With August’s encouraging words, Emma drove easily to the house they had come to call their home. It seemed bigger and more intimidating than ever after all that had happened here. “Mom! We’re here!” Henry yelled excitedly as he struggled to unbuckle his safety strap.

Emma couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face at her son’s happiness. Taking August’s hand, she slowly followed Henry up the side walk. The front door opened before they could even knock, and Henry was soon embracing his friend.

“I knew you’d come back!” Owen said, hugging Henry and then Emma tightly. Emma hugged the boy back and kissed his forehead. Looking up, her breathing stopped.

Regina stood on the porch in front of them. She had dark circles in under her eyes, her hair was tangled, and she was still dressed in her pajamas. Emma thought she looked beautiful even so. “Regina, I- “

The blonde’s apology was cut off as Regina ran forward and kissed her before embracing her tightly. “I’m- sorry- “Emma struggled to say as the brunette kissed her again and again. “I love you I love you I love you,” Regina said over and over.

Emma suddenly noticed August was standing nearby, and she gently pulled away. “Regina, I want you to meet August. He’s my friend from Boston. He decided to come join us here in Storybrooke.”

“Glad to meet you,” Regina said, politely shaking the man’s hand. “I’m just happy to meet the woman that helped Emma so much,” August said.

Regina laughed as Henry hugged her tightly. “Hi, ‘Gina!” The boy greeted her. “Hi, Henry,” the brunette repeated. “Well, I’ll let you guys have your family time. I’m gonna go find a place to stay,” August said.

Before he turned to go, Emma hugged him tightly. “Thank you, August.”

“Boys, wake up!” Emma and Regina sing-songed as they entered their son’s room. “Merry Christmas!” Regina announced as she flicked on the bedroom light. Both boys sat up and rubbed their eyes as they began to wake up.

Their sleepiness was soon forgotten as they rushed downstairs to see what presents awaited them. The large box sat underneath the big tree lit up with ornaments and garland. August took a picture of the family as they surrounded the tree.

“Go ahead. Open your presents!” Emma said excitedly, smiling over at Regina. Her wife smiled back and intertwined their fingers as they sat back on the couch. Loud squeals filled the room as the boys lifted the lid off the big box.

“A puppy!” They cried happily. A brown lab puppy jumped out of the box into the boys’ arms. “Scooby! He’s all ours?” Henry asked with wide eyes. “We adopted him just like I adopted you and Mom adopted Owen,” Regina answered.

“Thank you, Moms!” Owen said, being the first to embrace the women. Henry was quick to follow. Regina smiled over at Mary Margaret. It seems her dream did come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of this story! I hope you all enjoyed this just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Feel free to leave a comment below with an opinion or a request! Much love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Would you like me to continue? If so, leave a comment below! :)


End file.
